New Life
by Bella4Edward
Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper have been friend since they can remember. They all went to the same college, but how will the girls react when they meet their new roommate Bella Swan? All human! Better Summary inside. R
1. Moving Day

Summary

All Characters are human. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward have been friends as long as they can remember. Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister (twins) and so are Alice and Edward (twins as well). Emmett was the only child in his family. Emmett is 21, Rosalie and Jasper are 20, and Alice and Edward are 19. They all are attending the same college Virginia State University. The guy's have there own apartment on campus and as do the girls. The only thing is the girls are waiting to meet their mysterious new roommate.

Bella Swan, 18, has just moved to Virginia and is to attend VSU. What happens when she meets the wonderful Edward Cullen?

Moving Day

Bella's POV-

I was nervous when it came to meeting my roommates. I was always the nervous type when it came to meeting new people. I looked around at my empty room, I can't believe I am actually going out of a town and state I know so well. All the boxes were packed and ready to be moved into my car.

"Are these all of the boxes?" Charlie asked me with a surprised look upon his face.

"Yes, what's with the look of shock on your face?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I just thought you had more stuff than this."

"Nope, this is it."

I helped Charlie carry the boxes out to my car. Every time I looked at him I could tell that he didn't want me to go so far away to attend college. I knew the hardest part of today would be to say goodbye to my loving father, who had always been there for me when I needed him.

After all my belongings were in the car, I went into the house and made Charlie on last breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I cut up some fresh fruit and mixed it together. I poured Charlie a glass of orange juice and myself a glass of milk.

"Dad, breakfast is ready." I called to him from the kitchen.

"Okay Bells, I'll be in, in a minute."

Charlie came in from the living room and sat at his normal spot at the table.

"This looks and smells delicious." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks dad."

I let Charlie take whatever he wanted first and then I put some fruit and one pancake on my plate. We sat in silence, eating, for a few minute before Charlie said anything.

"Bella, why can't you stay here in Washington and go to one of the colleges here?"

"I told you before that I don't have to pay for college in Virginia. I was able to get a full ride scholarship at VSU. I tried to get the same here, but all they offered was free room and board. I figure it would be wise to go to the school I don't have to pay thousands of dollars to attend. Besides it's time for me to go off on my own."

"I could have gotten the money for you, so you could attend a college here in state."

"Dad, I need to figure stuff out for myself. I can't always rely on you. It's not like I am leaving you forever. I will come home for breaks."

"I know, it's just that you're my only child."

"Aww dad." I got up and went over a hugged him. "Everything will be alright." I tried to assure him.

We finished eating breakfast. I cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was about time for me to leave. I walked over to the door and Charlie followed me.

"Bella before you leave I have something for you."

"You really didn't need to get me anything."

"I know, but the guys at the station and I thought you could use this."

He handed me a box that held a laptop in it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He handed me an envelope. "This I know will be used."

I opened the envelope. I seen there was at least $500 in there.

"I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can and you will."

I gave my father another hug. My eyes were filled with tears and they spilled out all over Charlie's shirt. When I pulled back after a few minutes, I could see that I wasn't the only one who was crying, but he was better at controlling his tears.

"I have to go dad." I said as I head out the door towards my car.

"Bye Bells. Drive carefully. I love ya kiddo."

"I will I love you too." The tears returned to my eyes. "I will call you when I get there."

"Okay. Don't forget to call your mother as well."

"I won't."

I got in my car and wiped the tears from my eyes with the sleeves of my hoodie. I started the car and honked as I drove away. I could see Charlie waving in my rear view mirror. I was off to start my new life as a college freshman.

_**A/N: If you like it and want me to continue with this story please review. The fate of this story is in your hands.**_ _**Tell me what you think.**_


	2. On My Way

-On My Way-

I was off on my 3,064-mile journey to Petersburg Virginia. I finally got my emotions in check. I just hope I don't become home sick. I was listening to the radio when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You left without saying goodbye to me."

"I am sorry Jacob. I had a very emotional morning with Charlie and I guess I forgot about you."

"Jeez Bella, I can see where I rate on your list." Jacob chuckled. "I understand but I don't think Keshia here will forgive you that easily though."

"I take it she wants to talk to me."

"Yes, but maybe I will make her wait a few minutes to really get her angry."

"Jacob, just give her the phone."

"Sure, sure."

"Bella, how could you for get all about me after everything we have been through?"

"You make it sound like I am never going to see you again."

"I'm not sure if you will make your way back home."

"Keshia, chill out. You know me better than anyone else. I will be back."

"I know I just had to give you a hard time. So what made you forget about us?"

"My absurd emotions." I said rolling my eyes.

"Saying goodbye to Charlie was really that hard, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well I'll let you go so you can concentrate on the road. You better call me when you get there."

"I will. Bye Keshia."

"Bye."

I went back to listening to the radio.

After two days of driving I finally reached the state of Virginia. I figured that I would call Renee and tell her I was almost there.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Bella it's nice to hear for you. So are you there?"

"No, I have a couple more hours of driving. I thought I would call you and tell you that I was almost there."

"I am glad you did. I was driving Phil crazy, with all of my worrying."

"I told you not to worry."

"I know, but it is what a mother does best."

We both started laughing at that comment.

"Mom, I will call you later after I am settled in."

"Okay. Love you Bella."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and was wondering how big the college was.

I became nervous when I seen the sign: Welcome to Petersburg. I made it. There was another sign that said 6 miles to VSU.

When the college came into view I gasped. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. I pulled on to campus and tried to find the apartment building I would be staying in. I found it and I hoped I was the first one, of the three of us who would be sharing this space, to arrive. I had no such luck.

"You must be Isabella Swan." This little pixie like person said. "I am Alice."

"Hi, Alice. I am Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella." I said.

"Okay. Welcome to our apartment Bella." She said while bouncing around. I smiled and went to go find my room.

"Bella, your room is over here." Alice showed me. "I hope you don't mind the color blue."

"No, I don't mind it. Where's our other roommate?" I asked.

"She is with her boyfriend, Emmett."

"Oh, so you know each other?"

"Yes, we have been friends for as long as we can remember."

It must be nice to know people here. I wished I did.

"So where are you from?" Alice asked me.

"Forks Washington."

"Wow, that had to be one heck of a drive."

"Yeah, it took me about two and a half days to get here."

"Well I have to go. I will see you later."

"Okay."

I went into my room and lie down on my bed for a few minutes before going and bring my things in. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up after about an hour, not remembering where I was, I started to panic. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was at college. I got up and went a started to bring my belongings into my room.

I grabbed one of the bigger boxes and started carrying it up to the apartment. I tripped on my own feet; I waited to hit the ground when I felt someone catch me.

"Are you alright?" A deep, but velvety voice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to see who it was that caught me. "I am…" I had to clear my thoughts. "I am just a klutz."

I couldn't believe how beautiful he was. He chuckled.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

Once again dazzled by his presence, I had to gather my thoughts.

"Hi." Was all I could manage to say at the time.

"You are?" He asked with his gorgeous crooked smile.

"Oh, umm, Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

I smiled and felt my face turn crimson. "I really need to unpack my things."

"I'll help you carry boxes up to your apartment." He offered.

"No I can get it."

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave you and hope that you don't get hurt? I think I would rather stay here and help you that way I know you're not going to get hurt."

"Really I think I can manage."

"I am not going to risk it."

Edward's POV-

I was walking to Alice and Rosalie's apartment, when I saw a girl that was about to fall on her face. I ran over to her a caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She turned to face me. "I am…" She paused. "I am just a klutz." Finally finishing her sentence.

She stood there staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I also noticed how beautiful she was. Her honey brown eyes were kind, her hair was soft and smelled delicious. I didn't know her, but I wanted to.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I introduced myself.

"Hi." She said.

I waited a few moments hoping she would introduce herself. But she didn't.

"You are?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, umm, Bella. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

Her face turned many different shades of red.

"I really need to unpack my things."

"I'll help you carry boxes up to your apartment." I offered.

"No I can get it."

"Do you honestly think I am going to leave you and hope that you don't get hurt? I think I would rather stay here and help you that way I know you're not going to get hurt." I don't know why, but I felt the need to save her from any danger. Even if it was only a tiny scrape that she would get.

"Really I think I can manage."

"I am not going to risk it." I smiled and she rolled her eyes at me.

"I guess I could let you help me. It would make it a lot faster." She agreed.

We carried the boxes up to her apartment.

"This is your apartment?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Your roommates are my friends, well one is my sister."

"Which one?" She asked.

"Alice."

"Oh, she seems very hyper."

"That's because of her bubbly personality." I couldn't help but laugh.

After we were finished taking boxes up, I decided it was time for me to go.

"I have to now. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice to meet you as well."

"Are you sure you can handle being by yourself without getting hurt?"

I laughed, but she didn't think it was all that funny.

"Yes." She hissed at me. "I can manage not getting hurt." Her expression lightened and a smile escaped from her mouth.

I walked over to her and took her lips in mine. I couldn't fight my urge to kiss her any longer. I didn't know why I feel these feelings towards someone I just met.

Bella's POV-

When Edward kissed me I was shocked, but I didn't want it to end. I actually enjoyed his kiss. I know this was kind of corny, but I think I felt sparks.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

I didn't even notice her walk in.

"Hi Alice." I said blushing.

"Bella this is Rosalie, our other roommate." She paused and looked over to Edward. "I see you have already met my brother." She said smiling at me.

"Edward, how long have you known her?" Rosalie asked.

"About an hour."

"And you're already kissing her?"

"I have to go." Edward ran out of the room.

When Edward left I felt a piece of me go with him. I don't know why, but I knew I had feelings for him. I wonder if it is even possible to have feelings for someone you just met.

_**A/N: This story's fate is in your hands. If I don't get enough reviews that want to hear more I won't continue. Let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Getting to know Alice

-Getting To Know Alice-

Bella's POV-

"Jeez Bella, you've known my brother for an hour and your already locking lips with him." She laughed.

I went over to Rosalie to talk to her, but she just looked at me and walked away.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Alice.

"Nothing, she just has a hard time being social to people she doesn't know."

"Oh."

I looked around and noticed all the boxes that I had yet to unpack. I started taking them in to my room.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" Alice asked.

"If you want to." I replied.

I figured this was a good chance to talk and get to know her a little bit. We decided it would be best to take all the boxes into the room before unpacking them.

"So where are you from?" I asked.

"Alaska." She said. "We lived in a very cold part of Alaska. I am not one for the cold."

"So what made you choose VSU?"

"When we were younger, we all decided that we would go to the same college. Since Rosalie and Emmett picked VSU, which is perfect, we came here. Why did you pick VSU?"

"I was offered a full ride scholarship here. And it rains way too much in Forks for my liking, but I do miss it a little bit."

"I see. Enough small chat, why caused the kiss between you and my brother?"

I blushed. "I'm not sure. He was getting ready to leave and he pulled me into the kiss."

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?"

My face flushed even more. "Yes I did."

"So you have a 'crush' on him do you?"

She barely knew me, but knew how to embarrass me horribly.

"I wouldn't really call it a crush, I don't really know him. I did feel some kind of connection with him though."

"I see. He's coming over for dinner, so maybe you two will get to know each other better."

Great. Another awkward moment with Edward.

We finished unpacking my boxes.

"I have to go tell the boys went to come over."

"Boys?"

"Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Jasper is my boyfriend and Rosalie's twin brother. Emmett is Rose's boyfriend."

"I am surprised Edward doesn't have a girlfriend. He's gorgeous."

"You think so?" She smiled at me.

"I said that out loud?" My eyes grew wide.

"Yep. Edward's been really picky about who he dates. He's never had a relationship that lasted longer than a couple of weeks." She paused. "I really must go tell the guys. I will be back in about an hour. The guys won't be here until seven, so you have plenty of time to prepare yourself." She winked at me and left.

I went to my room and tried to pick out something that was nice to wear to dinner tonight. I didn't want to over dress, but I didn't want to look like I would when I lounge around. I decided on my khaki skirt that fell just below my knees and my silky blue blouse. I got in the shower.

Edward's POV-

I left Bella's apartment and was going back to mine. My mind couldn't stop thinking about her and the kiss we shared. When I got back I went straight to my room.

"Are you alright Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I am fine. Just thinking about something."

Or should I say someone. I have never felt this way about someone. There was a spark when our lips met. I have never had that before. Maybe I am the only one that felt it, but what does it mean?

Knock, pound, knock.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Only you knock that way. What do you want?"

"I just got off the phone with Rose. She said that she and Alice walked in on you playing tonsil hockey with their new roommate."

"Yeah so what about it?" I hissed.

Emmett walked into my room.

"So how was it?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Come on spill it. You know you want to."

"If I tell you will you shut your mouth?"

"Maybe."

I figured it was worth a shot, but knew he wouldn't shut up.

"It was like nothing I've ever experienced before."

Emmett was silent for a brief moment. "You sound like one of the girls explaining something like this. You're no fun." And he left.

It's about time he left. I went to go back into thought, when my impatient sister storms into the room.

"Ugh…what are you doing?" I hissed. "Can't I have anytime to myself?"

"No, but I do know Bella's feelings for you."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have any feeling for me. I was the one that kissed her, not the other way around."

"Edward, why are you so blind when it comes to this stuff? She's interested in you and if you both talk and get to know each other more, it will grow stronger."

"Alice, You're insane."

She may be insane, but she could have a point. Maybe I will try and get to know Bella better.

"I already knew that." She giggled. "So are you going to even try to get to know her?"

"Yes."

"Good. Dinner at my apartment at seven sharp. Don't be late!"

"I am never late. It's the other two."

"That's why I am putting you in charge of getting them there on time."

"Thanks."

"Now tell me why you felt the need to kiss Bella?"

"I knew this was coming. I don't want to talk about it right now."

Alice glared at me for a minute then left.

"Don't be late!" She warned on her way out.

_**A/N: I will keep writing this story. If you want the next chapter, I need ten more reviews. It's already to be updated. Please review.**_


	4. Alice's Dinner Party

-Alice's Dinner Party-

Rosalie's POV-

I was sitting in my room, trying to avoid Bella. She doesn't seem worth my time to get to know. She seems nice and all, but just not the type of person I would be friends with.

"Rose, we are going to have a dinner party tonight." Alice informed me.

"Great." I said with heavy sarcasm. "Who's all coming?"

"Just Jazz, Edward, Emmett, and Bella. Can you please at least be civil towards Bella tonight? She not that bad once you get to know her Rose."

"Whatever."

"Seven o'clock is when everyone will be here." Alice said as she was leaving.

I don't know how someone so small can be so bossy, but Alice manages to be both. So I have to at least talk to Bella. That can't be that bad can it?

Bella's POV-

I walked into kitchen, I saw Alice trying to get dinner ready.

"Do you want some help with dinner?" I asked.

"Sure. Can you start off by setting the table? That would help me a bunch."

She went over to the cupboards and got the plates, cups, and bowls. I went to get the silverware. When I was finished setting the table, I went back to the kitchen.

"What else needs to be done?" I asked.

"Can you put a salad together?"

"Yes." I was glad to be helping out with something. After all she did help me.

I walked by the oven and smelled something absolutely amazing.

"Alice, what is in the oven?"

"Oh that's just our dinner. I have it in there to keep in warm."

I finished making the salad, when the doorbell rang. I felt my heart doing flips in my chest. Was it him?

"Bella, can you be a dear and answer the door?"

"Sure Alice." I was anxious to see who it was.

I opened the door to see Edward and two other guys.

"Hello. Come on in." I moved out of the way so they could enter.

"You must be Bella?" The taller and muscled one asked.

"Yes and you are?" I asked trying to be social, but I only wanted to talk to Edward.

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper." He said point to the guy next to him. "I believe you already know Edward." I blushed at his last comment.

"It's nice to meet you."

Jasper and Emmett went to the living room, and Edward just stood there smiling at me. I couldn't keep my heart from picking up it pace. His smile melted me.

Edward's POV-

Bella looked absolutely stunning in her khaki skirt and her silky blue blouse. I like the way the blue accented her features. I couldn't help smiling at the very sight of her. I noticed her flushed face and could see that she was nervous.

"Hello."

"Hi." She said so quietly I had a hard time hearing her.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to take you surprise. At least not right away." I tried to joke with her. She smiled up at me and simply shook her head.

"Well I hope not." She laughed.

"I am really sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I hope you forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." She smiled her beautiful smile at me. It should be illegal to look so gorgeous. Now I understand the expression 'if looks could kill'. If her looks could kill I would definitely be dead.

"So are we going to go and eat?" I asked her.

"What? Oh yeah."

She shut the door and walked towards the dinning area, I followed her. Alice came in and stole Bella from my eyesight.

Bella's POV-

"Hello." Escaped from his mouth in his wonderfully velvet voice.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything to take you surprise. At least not right away." He joked. I didn't really care what he did, just as long as he was with me.

"Well I hope not." I tried to laugh.

"I am really sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. I hope you forgive me." Why is he apologizing? I enjoyed it, but I don't think I need to tell him that.

"Of course I forgive you." How could I not forgive someone as handsome and charming as he? I stared into his vibrant green eyes and got lost in them.

"So are we going to go and eat?" He brought me back to reality. I tried to gather my thoughts quickly.

"What? Oh yeah."

I shut the door and walked to the dinning room. I felt his eyes staring at me and I was glad he couldn't see my face. My face was flushed once again.

"Bella, can you help me for a minute?"

"Yeah." I was a little relieved when she asked for help, but at the same time I didn't want to leave Edward.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"Nothing right now. So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. He apologized for earlier and that was about it."

I was telling the truth, but I knew she wanted to know exactly how I felt about him. I wasn't really sure about how I felt about Edward yet. I knew I was attracted, but there's something else about him that makes me feel the need to be with him every chance I had.

"So what do you need help with?" I asked again.

"Can you help serve the salad?" She smiled at me, but this was a smile that informed me that our conversation about Edward wasn't over.

Alice and I put the salads down in front of everyone. Alice sat across from Jasper, Rose sat across from Emmett, which left me sitting across from the mysterious Edward. There was a light conversation, but I didn't really hear what they were saying. I looked up at Edward to see him staring at me. We stared at each other until there was a question directed at us.

"Are you finished with your salad?" Alice's twinkling voice asked.

"Yes." Edward replied and I nodded my head. I looked around to see everyone staring this way now. I blushed with embarrassment. Rose and Alice left and came back with our dinner.

I took a bite out of it. It was delicious. "What is this Alice?"

"Tortellini with mushroom carbonara sauce. Why? You don't like it?"

"No, I love it. It is one of the very few meals I have had cooked for me in the past years that is delicious. My father can't cook."

Speaking of my father reminded me that I forgot to call him. I guess I'll have to call him after dinner.

Throughout the main course of our dinner, I tried to keep my eyes away from Edward. It didn't work. I could feel him looking at me, which made me feel the need to look back. After dinner I cleared the table and started the dishes. To my surprise Rosalie came in and helped me.

"You don't have to help." I told her.

"I know, but I feel kind of bad about earlier when you were trying to talk to me."

"It's fine."

I washed the dishes, while she rinsed them and placed them in the drain board. It was silent for a few moments.

"So I see you have an interest in Edward."

I wasn't to sure how to reply to that. It was a statement than anything.

"I guess you could say that. I would like to get to know him better."

She smiled. "What do you want to know? I have only known him for what seems like my whole life."

"I think it would be best if I found out from Edward. I don't mean to offend you or anything."

"I know and I completely understand. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to tell me about Emmett, but then again no one had the chance to. I have known him just as long as Alice and Edward."

We made small talk all the way through doing dishes. I tried to wash them faster, not to get rid of Rosalie, but to get back to Edward. Alice walked into the room.

"Bella, I will help Rosalie with the dishes. Go and talk to Edward." She winked at me.

I did as she said. I walked over to Edward and he was staring at me once again.

"Hello again."

"Hi." I said louder this time. I was at a loss of speech temporarily.

"Do you want to go somewhere that we can talk without being watched?" He nudged his head toward the kitchen. I should have known that they would be watching us.

"Yes, I would like that."

We went outside and found an area on the ground to sit.

"So do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked.

"No, not at all."

"Where are you from?"

"Forks Washington."

"I have never heard of there."

"That's doesn't surprise me. It is a very small town and it is constantly raining there."

"Don't you miss it at all?"

"I don't miss being there so much. I miss the people that are there. So what part of Alaska are you from?"

"Anchorage. It was very cold there, but it didn't bother me as much as it did Alice."

"Yeah, she told me about how she dislikes the cold."

"What else has she told you?"

"She told me the reason why you chose VSU and that all of you have known each other for as long as you can remember."

Edward's POV-

It was very difficult to stop myself from kissing her again, but I figured I should at least know something about her. We talked about where we were from and how I came to VSU to simple things like what were our favorite colors. I was glad that I finally knew something about the girl that makes me feel 'butterflies', I guess you could put it that way.

"I don't know if you want to or not, but would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

She thought about it for a few moments as we gazed into each other's eyes.

"Yeah I would like that. It will be a great way to get to know each other without people spying on us."

"What are you talking about spying?" I asked confused.

"Look behind us."

I looked. "I see. I guess they just want me to find someone that makes me happy."

"Alice told me that you haven't really had long lasting relationships." Bella said. "Is it true?"

I knew I could lie to her and get away with it, but for some reason I felt the need to be completely honest with her.

"Yes, my longest relationship lasted for about three weeks. I guess there was just something missing from them. I never felt anything like I am feeling with you."

I can't believe that I just spilled my guts about my dating life and my feeling towards her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't really had an relationship with anyone and I have feelings I can even describe when I am with you." She blushed at the information she shared with me.

I couldn't contain my desire to kiss her any longer and I seen the same look burning in her warm beautiful brown eyes. I gently caressed her face before going in for the kiss. Once again, when our lips touched there was a spark. This kiss was different from our first. There was a new desire behind it. After we broke off our kiss, we both tried to catch our breath.

"Now Alice is really going to want to talk."

I chuckled. "That's Alice for you."

Emmett and Jasper came and dragged me away all to soon in my opinion.

Bella's POV-

I hated the fact that Edward was taken away form me by Jasper and Emmett, but there was really nothing I could do about it. I could have kissed Edward all night and not really cared about the fact we were being watched. I still don't know what it is about Edward that is so irresistible. I may not have had a real relationship before, but I know it takes more time than one day to be kissing each other.

I walked back into the apartment.

"Stop!" Alice demanded. "You have to tell me everything."

"I have to call my father first. I told him that I would call him as soon as I got here, but because of your wonderful brother I forgot." I was glad I had an excuse for not talking to her right away.

"Fine, but afterwards your not doing anything until you tell me."

I just nodded my head and raced off to my bedroom.

_**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I know thing are moving a little fast with Bella and Edward right now, but it will be explained why in a later chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Just like last time 10 reviews and you'll get the next chapter.**_


	5. Talking with Rommates

-Talking With Alice and Rosalie-

Bella's POV-

I dialed Charlie's number hoping he was home, but knew that he could be out with Billy fishing.

"Hello?" It sounded like I just woke him up.

"Hi dad!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, it me. I am sorry that I didn't call earlier, but I was unpacking and getting to know my roommates." Which was the truth, I just left out the part about Edward.

"So are you all settled in?"

"For the most part, I still have a few things to unpack. So how are you doing?"

"I am fine, I really miss your cooking though. I had eggs and toast for dinner, because that is basically the only thing I can cook without messing it up." He chuckled. "How do you like your new roommates?"

"They are nice. I know one better than the other, but I hope to get to know her better."

"So you like it there then?"

"Yes dad, I do. It is sunny and beautiful. I don't miss the rain in Forks at all."

Charlie and I talk for an hour about how work was to when I start classes and come home for break.

"Dad I am going to have to let you go now so I can try to get some sleep."

"Okay honey. I love you and can't wait until your first break."

"I love you too dad. Bye."

"Bye bye."

I had just got off the phone when Alice and Rosalie walked in and sat on my bed. I rolled my eyes at them, but I knew I had no chance of escaping this talk unless I was dying.

"So how was your _second _kiss with Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, every time our lips meet, there is like a spark. I know it sounds lame, but that is what I feel. To make it sound even worse I get butterflies fluttering in my stomach just being around him."

"What did you two talk about?" Alice asked eagerly.

"We talked about where we grew up and why we chose VSU to the really simple questions like what our favorite color was. I can't believe how easy it is to talk to him. I even share things I wouldn't normally share with someone I've known for less then a day."

"Did he talk about his past relationships?"

"Yes, but not in detail. He just told me basically the same thing you told me earlier Alice."

"So did he ask you out on a date?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, in a way."

"So when is this date suppose to happen?"

"That's the thing, there was no day specified. He said 'I don't know if you want to or not, but would you like to go out to dinner sometime?'"

"He's such an idiot." Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"I don't think so. I think he was just nervous about the whole situation. At least I know I was."

"You know we are nosey and will be asking you about your date, whenever it happens, right?"

"Yes I know." I huffed.

"Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Alice suggested.

I did need some new clothes.

"Sure Alice, that's a good idea."

Alice's face lit up. "I think we should let Bella get her rest if she's going shopping with you." Rose teased.

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

They argued all the way out of my room.

Edward's POV-

I was infuriated with Jasper and Emmett for just dragging me away like that. I didn't want to go right then. I was enjoying Bella's company.

"Spill it!" Emmett demanded. "I've never seen you act this way around anyone before. What's so special about her?"

"I'm not quiet sure yet. What the hell were you thinking when you dragged me away, so abruptly? Did it look like I wanted to leave?"

"If we wouldn't dragged you away, your lips would have still be locked with hers. Besides Alice and Rosie wanted to talk to her." Emmett said.

"And it was getting late." Jasper added.

"You know you two are starting to act like your girlfriends. Pretty soon you'll be wearing the dresses and enjoy shopping with them." I said hoping to get them mad enough to leave me alone. It didn't work though.

"So that kiss you shared…" Emmett paused, but before he could continue I jumped in.

"What about it?" I hissed. "It's really none of your business, but it was amazing and that is all I am saying about it."

"I swear you're going through PMS." Emmett declared. "Did you actually ask her out?"

"Yes I did, but never had the chance to set a day for it to happen." I shot glares at them.

"Call her and set a date and time." Emmett suggested.

"It is too late tonight. I'll have to do it tomorrow maybe. Now get out, I am not telling you anymore."

They left as I asked, but I knew it wouldn't be long before they brought it up again. I sat down on my bed and thought about calling Alice to see if Bella was still awake and get her number. I called Alice.

"What Edward?"

"Do you know if Bella is still awake?"

"Yeah, she is. Do you want to talk to her?"

Before I could answer, Bella's voice flowed out of the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella. It's Edward."

"Hi."

"I was wonder if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"That sounds great. What time?"

"8:00?"

"That's perfect. I will see you then."

"Yep, see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I waited until I heard the phone disconnect before hanging up.

I walked out to the living room to watch Jasper beat Emmett at a kick boxing game on the xbox.

"Did you call and actually make a date?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow at eight."

"Where are you taking her?" Emmett asked.

That was a good question.

"I don't know yet."

It went silent again as they concentrated on beating each other. Jasper ended up wining like always. Emmett doesn't have enough patience when it comes to playing video games. I laughed at Emmett's rage for losing to Jasper again and decided I should get some sleep.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!! Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Please Review.**_


	6. The Date

-The First Date-

Bella's POV-

A very impatient Alice woke me up at eight o'clock this morning. Rosalie was in the room laughing.

"Come on Bella. You said that you would go shopping with me today."

"I know I did, but I never said at eight in the morning."

"You have to get clothes for your date tonight. Rose and I are going to give you a make over when we get back."

"Alice, let me sleep." But when the word 'date' sunk in I was wide awake. "How did you know that our date was tonight?"

"Did you forget Edward's my brother? And that I talk to him everyday?"

"No, I didn't forget he's your brother. I didn't know that you talked to him this early though."

"I talked to him last night and he told me that he ask you if tonight was good." She laughed. "Now get up!" She left the room taking my blankets with her.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, but it did no good.

I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. I dried off, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked myself over in the mirror, _this is as good as it gets._ I walked into the kitchen.

"I am glad to see that you're ready. Let's get on with our day plans." Alice said.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Bella." Rose laughed. "She tends to go a little crazy."

When we got to the mall Alice found a perfect store. I was excited to actually go shopping, until I was constantly being shoved into dressing room after dressing room. I was thinking about what Rosalie was saying. A little crazy was a serious understatement. She spent way too much money on clothes for me. I felt bad having her buy clothes for me. I tried to pay for them, or at least some of them, but she wouldn't let me. When we got back I was drug into Alice's bedroom.

"So do you know where Edward is taking you?" Rose asked me.

"Not a clue. Do you know Alice?"

Alice giggled. "Yes I know, but I can't tell you Bella."

That just made me wonder what Edward had up his sleeve.

"Can you tell me anything about tonight?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Really." I was excited.

"I can tell you what you're going to wear and how your hair will look." She giggled at her little joke.

"You're evil Alice!" I huffed.

"You asked if I could tell you something about tonight. You never specified what you wanted to know." She was giggling again. "Besides I already told you that I couldn't tell you anything about your date."

After they finished my make-up and hair, we went into my room. Alice and Rose picked out what I was going to be wearing. They picked a light blue, button down blouse with a pair of black kind of dressy pants. My shoes were a black pair of flats.

"Bella it is almost eight." Rosalie informed me.

I was starting to panic. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"Bella, calm down!" Alice shook me a bit. "He will come, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled.

The doorbell rang. My heart was beating so fast, that if it had away to escape from my chest it would be long gone. I was frozen in my spot.

"Go answer the door Bella." Rose smiled at me.

I slowly walked over to the door. I grabbed a hold of the doorknob and turned back to see Alice and Rosalie nodding their heads and smiling. I turned my focus back on the door and opened it slowly. The first thing I saw was his stunning green eyes staring into my boring brown ones.

"Good evening Bella." Edward said.

"Hi." I was speechless and once again dazzled by his presence. The smile on his face grew wider.

Edward's POV-

I was excited about tonight. I had made the perfect plans and I hoped Bella liked it. I rang the doorbell. I didn't understand what was taking her so long to answer the door, but I waited patiently. When I seen her I couldn't help staring into her warm brown eyes.

"Good evening Bella." I wasn't quiet sure what to say.

"Hi." Bella said in her soft voice.

I smiled at her. I could tell Rose and Alice helped her get ready. Not that she needed it though she is beautiful without make-up.

"Are ready to go?" I asked. She nodded her head. I held my hand out for hers and she took it. I guided her down to the Volvo and helped her into the front seat. I drove out to the cabin I had rented for a few hours.

Bella was unsure about this cabin.

"I only rented it for a few hours." I reassured her. She seemed to loosen up a bit. I led her out to the deck that was over looking Lake Chesdin.

Bella's POV-

I wasn't too sure on what his intensions were when he got the cabin. I knew he could see my reaction in my face.

"I only rented it for a few hours." He told me.

I was relieved. He led me out to the back deck the over looked a lake. It was beautiful how the moon shone off of it. Then I noticed the table that was set up.

"I figured this was the best way to dine in private."

"You told Alice, so it wouldn't surprise me if she showed up." I said.

"I told her what my plans were. Not the location."

I nodded at him. He obviously put some thought into this date.

"Are you ready for dinner?" He asked.

"Sure."

He left and came back with one huge plate of spaghetti. I could help, but smile as I thought of the movie Lady and the Tramp, but Edward was no tramp.

"I hope you enjoy spaghetti."

"I do."

"Good, now the next question is I hope you like my cooking." He smiled.

We ate and talk about everything possible. Even all the random questions that popped into our heads. We laughed and enjoyed ourselves. When we were finished he turned on some music.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

I blushed. "Of course you can, but I must warn you I'm not very good at it."

He chuckled. "It's all in the leading."

I took a hold of his hand and we danced for what seemed like hours, under the starry sky. He was an excellent dancer. I would never forget this night for as long as I live.

Edward left for a mere moment and brought out our dessert. He had made a cheesecake. I loved how he chose simple food on this date. I prefer to eat meals I can pronounce. He fed me the first bite of cheesecake. I blushed, but I did the same to him. We continued feeding each other until the piece was gone.

I helped him clean up and he locked up the cabin and slipped the key in its 'hiding spot'. We went back to the car.

"I have more planned. I just have to get the blanket from the car."

We went down to the beach. He laid the blanket on the ground and sat down. He started to pat the spot next to him. I sat down next to him. I had the urge to kiss him, but I held it back for as long as I could. I grabbed his face gently and pulled him to me. I stopped before I could kiss him, but apparently he wanted to kiss me just as bad. He closed the distance between our lips. My hands slid up to his hair, tangling them into his soft bronze hair. I didn't want to stop kissing him. I loved the way he made me feel. He broke off the kiss and lay down. I rested my head on his chest. We watched the stars.

"Does this mean we're together then?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yes, unless you don't want to be with me."

"How could I not want to be with you? You're perfect. I you make me feel things I have never felt."

"I could say the same about you Bella."

This night was beyond perfect. I didn't want it to end. We talked a little bit more. We ended up falling asleep there on the beach.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**_

_**If anyone would like to be my beta, please let me know.**_


	7. Spit It Out Already

-Spit It Out Already-

Bella's POV-

I woke up to find myself in Edward's arms. I started to panic, but was soon calmed by looking into Edward's vibrant eyes.

"I can believe we fell asleep." I said.

"I know, but you were the one that fell asleep first and I really didn't want to wake an angel like you up," he said with his famous crooked smile upon his face. He was so sweet. "Besides, I rather enjoy all the time I can with you. You were quite entertaining."

"What do you mean?" Then it suddenly hit me.

"You talk in your sleep."

I blushed. "What did I say?" I had to know.

"Nothing much. Most of it was mumbled and hard to hear, but I did hear my name once or twice." He smiled. "I fell asleep shortly after I heard my name."

I never believed Charlie when he told me that I talked in my sleep, until he recorded me one night. I couldn't believe that Edward had heard me. I was truly embarrassed by this.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Not really. When I get back Alice and Rosalie are going to hound me for details about last night."

He chuckled. We walked back to the car, and he helped me into the front seat.

Edward's POV-

When we got back to her apartment I walked her up to the door. I kissed her one last time and went to leave.

"Edward, would you mind staying here?"

"Not at all. The more time with you the better." She smiled at me as she opened the door.

I stood there staring at her. "Well are you coming in or are you just going to stand out there?" I gathered my many thoughts and walked in.

I was expecting to see Alice and Rose waiting for Bella, but to my surprise they were nowhere to be seen. I figured they were with Emmett and Jasper.

"I am surprised the hounds aren't here." Bella said. "I was expecting to be trampled as soon as I walked in." She laughed. "So what would you like to do?"

What I really want to do wouldn't be appropriate quite yet, we haven't known each other for very long.

"I don't know. What is it you want to do?"

"Well I don't think there is much more to actually talk about." She had this wicked grin across her beautiful face. "We don't have to talk."

My heart began to race. Was she talking about what I was just thinking?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"About what you want to do." I answered honestly.

"Do you know what I want to do?" She still had the grin upon her face.

"No, but please tell me."

Her grin grew wider. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

She grabbed my face and kissed me with as much force as her little body could handle. Her hands moved tomy hair and I moved my hands to her waist. I pulled her as close as I could. I broke the kiss off and kissed her neck up and down. I made my way back up to her full lips. I wanted, badly, to do so much more, but I didn't know if that is what Bella wanted.

Bella's POV-

I felt so much just being with him. When he kissed my neck, it was torturous. I wanted so much more and it seemed like he did as well. So I figured I would take the next step, I started to unbutton his shirt. When I reached the third button he caught on and started to do the same to my shirt. We were able to get the shirts off. He looked at me for a mere second then started to kiss me again.

"What do we have here?" Rosalie said.

"What is it Rose?" Alice asked, then stopped dead in her tracks when she seen us. Emmett and Jasper were behind her. I blushed, grabbed my shirt, and took off to my room.

I couldn't believe what would have happened if they didn't walk in on us. I should have taken him to my room, wait what the hell am I saying. Edward makes me feel so alive and it's just so crazy. I think I am in love with him.

Edward's POV-

I was speechless as Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper stared at me.

"I take it your date went well?" Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

Rose smacked him upside the head. I quickly gathered my belongings and left before they had the chance to question me.

_**A/N:**_ _**I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please Review :)**_

_**I would like to thank EC4me for editing this chapter for me.**_


	8. What Were You Thinking?

-What Were You Thinking-

Bella's POV-

I was completely embarrassed. I ran to my room and grabbed my green t-shirt to put on. I wasn't looking forward to seeing any of them, but it was unavoidable. Edward had some sort of power over me, not that I am complaining; I would normally never do anything like that. My train of thought was broken by a soft knock on my door.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, but I should just get it over with.

"Sure."

She walked in and sat on my bed. I was lying, wrapped in my green comforter, facing the wall. I would allow her to talk, but I didn't want to look at her.

"What were you thinking?" She asked me in her soft voice.

"I'm not really sure," I thought for a minute, "It was only supposed to be a kiss. But it turned into something more."

"That's to say the least." Alice said.

We sat in silence, trying to think of what to say. I didn't want to talk anymore about what happened between Edward and I. I just wanted to forget about it. I knew that was going to be impossible with Alice and Rosalie. This is the time I wish Rosalie would go back to ignoring me. I slid myself farther into my comforter, trying to hide my face.

"Bella, you don't have to hide from me. I am done talking about what happened in the living room," she paused for a brief moment, "I want to know about your date. Where did he take you?"

I didn't answer her. She grabbed me and rolled me over to face her.

"Do I have to take your blanket away again?" She asked with a smile on her pixie like face.

"NO!" I returned the smile. Maybe if I talk about the date it will help me forget about the incident earlier. "What would you like to know?"

"Where did you go?"

"Well, we went to a cabin which had a deck that overlooked Lake Chesdin. Or at least I think that was the name of the lake. I was completely nervous of the fact that he had rented a cabin. He must have seen the look on my face, because he told me he only had it for a few hours. The cabin was gorgeous, but I didn't really get the chance to look around."

"Why not?" Alice interrupted

"I was just getting to that part." I laughed. "He led me outside on the deck. The view there was breath-taking."

"What did you have for dinner?"

"Jeez Alice. Why don't I just tell you everything?"

"That's fine with me." She grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"He disappeared for like a minute, and came back with one huge plate of spaghetti. The first thing I thought of was the movie The Lady and the Tramp." Alice giggled and I continued, "We talked about everything that came to mind as we ate. When we were finished he turned on some music."

"What kind of music was it?" Alice asked as Rose walked in.

"It was very slow and soft piano music. Anyways, he came over to me and asked if I wanted to dance."

"How did he ask you?" Rose inquired.

"He held out his hand and said 'may I have this dance?' I warned him I wasn't good at dancing. He told me it was all in the leading and so we danced for what seem liked forever. We had dessert, which we fed to each other. I helped him clean up and then we left the cabin."

"If that's it, why didn't you come home last night?" Rose asked. They were much too observant when it came to stuff like this.

"Edward took me down to the beach and I ended up falling asleep in his arms. That's all I am saying."

"Fine." They both had wicked smiles on their faces. I knew they had something planned. Before I had the chance to ask them what it was they left.

Edward's POV-

Emmett and Jasper were driving me crazy with their questions. I tried everything I could to ignore them, but they were persistent about it.

"What do you want to know?!" I finally had reached my braking point.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Jasper asked.

"Did you get lucky?" Emmett added.

"The reason why I didn't come home was because we both fell asleep on the beach. And Emmett, nothing happened."

"Something would have happened earlier if we didn't walk in on you." He just had to bring that up. I got up and went to my room and locked the door.

I wondered what Bella was doing and if Rose and Alice were driving her crazy yet. I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to me, but I called her anyways. It went straight to voicemail.

'_Hey, this is Bella. I am sorry I'm not around to pick up, but leave a message and I'll get back to you.'_

"Hey Bella, it's Edward. When you get this please give me a call. Thanks."

What if she never wanted to talk to me again? Wait, it wasn't all my fault. She was the one that started to unbutton my shirt and kiss me, but then again maybe she was mad that I didn't stop her. Could it be that she's just embarrassed and doesn't want to talk to anyone right now? I hope it's the last one, because I don't think I could stand being without her.

Bella's POV-

My cell phone rang and I looked down at the caller id. It was Edward. I decided that I didn't want to talk to him just yet. I wonder what he wanted. Did he want to never see me again? That would make it hard to be normal around him if he didn't want me anymore. Maybe it's because of what I did today, but he started to do the same thing after I started to do it to him. I'm over thinking this. I should just talk to him. I picked up my phone and dialed his number, it rang once and I hung up. I think it would be better if I waited until tomorrow.

_**A/N: Here it is...tell me what you think. **_

_**Thank you to all of you who review and thank you EC4me for editing once again:)**_


	9. The Surprise

-The Surprise-

Bella's POV-

I woke up and realized how much I missed Edward. Even though I haven't known him for long, I feel as if I could spend the rest of my life with him, and I think we both know there are some serious feelings between the two of us. He is so mysterious, charming, and wonderful. I think I am in love, but the question is, does he feel the same way?

I walked out of my bedroom to the kitchen to see Edward sitting at the table. Alice and Rosalie smiled at me.

"Have fun today Bella." Alice said.

"This time if you feel the need to do what happened yesterday, make sure to take it to your room." Rose smirked at me. I could feel my face flush.

"We're going shopping. We won't be back for awhile." Alice informed me as they were walking out the door.

I was still shocked at Edward's presence. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Do you want to hear the whole story or just part of it?" He chuckled.

"I might as well hear all of it." I smiled.

"Okay. Emmett and Jasper woke me early this morning. I assumed they wanted to talk more about yesterday, so I just rolled over and went back to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was drenched with freezing water."

"They dumped water on you?" I asked while laughing.

"Yes. I was furious and I started yelling at them. When I got out to the living room I saw Alice and Rose there. I knew they had to be the reason why those two idiots I call friends woke me up. I asked them why they were there and they said that they felt bad about yesterday and wanted to make it up to us. So they told me to get dressed and they drug me over here. I hope you're not mad."

"No, I'm not mad. We need to talk anyways."

"I agree."

I just remembered that I had just gotten up and hadn't done anything with my hair yet.

"I'll be right back." He nodded his head at me.

I raced off to my room, found decent clothes and got dressed. I went in to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and left it down. I brushed my teeth, looked myself over in the mirror, and went back to the kitchen.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Edward asked.

"Well, us actually." His face dropped his happy expression. "It's nothing bad. I just want to know how you feel about me. I know this is sudden, but I need to know."

"I know that I have deep feelings for you. I will admit that I have been with many girls, but I have never had a connection anywhere near the connection I have with you. I feel comfortable around you and feel like I can tell you anything. When I am not around you, I feel this pain in my heart and it doesn't go away until I am around you. When I am around you I feel complete. When we kiss, it is an amazing feeling that I don't want to ever be without. I am in love with you Isabella."

I started to cry at his words, because I knew that I felt the same way.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Because I feel the exact same way about you. You just can describe it better than what I could." I smiled and stared at his vivacious green eyes.

"I am pleased to hear that, because last night when you didn't answer the call, I figured you didn't want anything to do with me anymore."

He captured my lips within his and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. I felt like I was in heaven and nothing else mattered. My heart began racing and I was beginning to feel very warm. He scooped me up, which startled me, without breaking our kiss and carried me to my room.

Edward's POV-

When Bella told me that she felt the same way about me, I felt relieved and ecstatic. I could see myself being with her for the rest of my life and I worried that she didn't feel the same way, but now I can put that worrying feeling behind me.

I took her lips into mine with as much fervor as I could. I picked her up without breaking the kiss and took her to her room. I broke the kiss to set her on the bed. Our breaths were staggering to catch up. I could see she was ready to give herself to me completely, but I didn't want to. It's not that I didn't want her; it's just that I feel we should wait awhile longer.

"Bella, I think we should wait before we go any further."

"Why? You don't want me?" She said completely devastated. I knew that she might have this reaction.

"No, that's not it at all. I do want you, but I want to make sure it is the right time and I don't want you to feel obligated that you need to do this to keep me. You have me for life if that is what you want. I am utterly yours forever."

I could see that she was comforted with my words. She took a hold of my face and brought me in to a passionate kiss. We broke away grasping for air. She smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You never said that we couldn't kiss."

"I am glad that I didn't." I smiled still gasping for air a little bit.

"Why don't we go to the living room?"

"Okay."

We walked out and sat down on the white suede couch.

"So what classes are you taking?" She asked me.

"Most of them are freshman classes. I am taking Composition 1, freshman studies, Mythology, World history, Comparative government, Critical thinking, and some music classes."

"I have the same classes, besides the music classes. I'm also taking U.S. History, Women Literacy, and World Geography."

"Hopefully we will have classes together." I really did hope.

"I hope so too. I can't believe classes' start tomorrow. I'm not the type who likes school."

"I don't blame you, I'm not fond of it either."

"I don't want to talk about school anymore. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I chuckled at her sudden change of topic. "What movie?"

"You're the guest, you pick which one you want to watch."

"Hmmm…," I picked one of Alice's movies, "This one's a good movie."

"Okay."

I put the movie in and we cuddled on the couch as we watched the movie.

Bella's POV-

I had absolutely no interest in the movie. All I could think about was what I wanted to do with Edward. I turned my face towards him and placed a butterfly kiss on his neck. He smiled down at me and kissed me. I heard the door open and knew Alice and Rosalie had returned from shopping. I broke away unwillingly, but figured I would save us from being tortured at least for a little bit.

"Hey! I see you're still here Edward. Did you have fun today?" Alice asked.

"Yes we had fun." He responded as he winked at me. "I am sorry Bella, but I think you should rest up for tomorrow's classes." He smiled.

"Okay Edward. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you will." He bent down and kissed me one last time before leaving.

I really didn't want him to leave, but I guess it would be better to get the Q&A over with.

"So what all did you do today?" Rose asked.

"Well, we talked about how we felt for each other."

"And?" Alice added.

"And we feel the same way."

"Which is?" Rose added.

"Will you let me tell you without interruptions? We are in love. You already knew that. We kissed a few times, talked about classes, watched a movie, and kissed some more. That is all. I am not giving you details."

"Fine." Rose acted like she was mad.

I went to my room and thought about everything that happened today.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!!**_

_**Thanks again to EC4me for editing!**_


	10. First Day of Classes

-First Day of Classes-

Bella's POV-

My alarm clock went off at six in the morning. I rolled over and turned it off. I didn't want to get up. I was too tired from not getting enough sleep last night. I stayed up thinking about Edward and what was said yesterday. After I shut the alarm off I ended up falling back to sleep. Alice came in and shook me to death.

"Bella, you have to get up! You have thirty minutes until your class starts."

"I am up Alice." But instead of leaving, she pulled me out of my nice warm bed.

"I picked your clothes out for you, they are on the bathroom counter. Now go get ready. Edward will be here in twenty minutes."

The mention of Edward's name made me get up and rush to the bathroom. I didn't want him to see me the way he did first thing yesterday. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a messy bun. I went out to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and ate it before Edward arrived. I rushed back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Alice came in.

"Edward's here." She said. I felt my heart racing. I still can't believe the influence he has on me.

I smiled up at Alice as she rolled her eyes at me. "Okay thanks Alice."

I followed her out of the bathroom. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of him. Edward wearing tight t-shirt that clung to his perfectly sculpted chest, and he wore a simple pair of blue jeans. He could be wearing nasty, dirty clothes and still look wonderful though. He turned and smiled at me.

"Are you ready for today?" His velvety voice broke the awkward silence that filled the house.

"No, I'll never be ready to go to class." I smiled at him. "I have three of them today."

"Which ones?" He asked.

"I have composition, mythology, and freshman studies." I told him while showing my schedule.

"It looks like we have the same three classes together, but I have my music class today."

"Oh." I said and smiled.

Edward's POV-

Bella sounded disappointed that I had another class after she was finished with hers, even though she tried hiding it by smiling.

"Do you want to go see a movie tonight?" I asked her. Her warm brown eyes lit up.

"Yes. What movie?"

"Your pick tonight." I laughed.

"So I can pick _any_ movie?" She asked with an evil smirk upon her face.

"Yes, it's not like I am going to be paying any attention to that movie anyway." I smirked back at her.

She shook her head. I looked down at my watch and saw that we had to leave.

"We have to go. Do you have everything?"

"Yes I have everything. Let's go and get this over with."

We walked across campus to the academic building. Our first class was on the third floor and the last classroom down the hallway.

Bella's POV-

Our composition class was on the third floor, last classroom on the right. I had to climb up forty-four steps. I tried doing it without tripping, but I ended up falling up the stairs. Edward laughed as he helped me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Just a typical day for me." He started laughing even harder. "I'm not that funny."

We finally reached our classroom. I wanted to sit in the front of the classroom so I could concentrate on Professor Graef. She was a very friendly person. She started by introducing herself and telling us about her family. After awhile she handed out the syllabus and explained the assignments. She said our first paper would have the most help from her. I looked at the syllabus and noticed our first rough draft for our paper was due at the end of the week. I wasn't too worried about it though. I have always been a strong writer.

Our second class of the day was mythology. Professor Lewis wasn't as friendly as the last. She introduced herself and handed out the syllabus. She didn't go into much detail about it though. We started class off with Greek Mythology. This was another class I enjoyed. We spent the rest of class time talking about the Greek gods. I found it interesting.

My last class today was freshman studies. This class was boring. Professor Markus had a monotone voice that was extremely irritating. This class basically was going to teach us how to improve our study, comprehension, reading, and speech skills. We had to write journals on a given topic every week. The only good thing about this class was that it meets once a week. Once class was over we walked and sat on a bench.

"Do you want to grab lunch before your last class?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, but my class starts in five minutes." he said.

"Oh." He wrapped his arms around me and held me. Alice came up to us with a huge grin on her face.

"I take it you like your classes?" I asked her.

"No, I'm just glad they are all over with. Do you have anymore classes today Bella?"

"Nope, I just got out of my last one."

"I have to go." Edward told me before his lips meet mine. "I will see you later okay?"

"Okay, have fun in your class."

"Being without you is never fun." He left.

My stomach started growling. I knew I need to eat something.

"Do you want to go get lunch Alice?" I asked her. She was too busy looking at something.

"Huh? Yeah lunch sounds great."

We went to the cafeteria. I got a hamburger and some fries and Alice got a slice of pepperoni pizza. We sat at the only empty table.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Alice asked me.

"Edward wanted to go and see a movie."

"Well what are you going to see?"

"He told me that I get to pick and that he won't be paying much attention to the movie."

"My brother is different. That's all I can say about him." She smiled at me. "Actually I can say one more thing about him."

"What's that?" I was curious.

"That he has a great girlfriend."

"Oh really? Who's that?" I joked. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

Edward's POV-

I didn't really want to go to class, but I figured it wouldn't be wise to miss the first day. So I left unwillingly after I gave Bella a kiss goodbye. My music class was piano class. It was a very small class, there was only ten of us. My Professor was quite different from my other one's. He liked to bounce around the room. He reminded me of a male version of Alice.

He handed us a simple piece to start out with. The piece was chopsticks, when he handed it to me I rolled my eyes. He must have seen the look on my face, because he asked me what caused it.

"This song is what caused the look."

"What's wrong with it?" Professor Larsen asked.

"It's too easy."

"Oh really?" He went to his office and grabbed what I assume was a difficult piece of music. He placed Nocturne by Chopin in front of me. "Let's see you play this."

I played it flawlessly while looking at him. It doesn't take much concentration from me anymore to play it. I have been playing it since I was eight. His jaw dropped.

"Why are you in my beginner class?"

"I don't know, that is what they placed me in."

"Well, I will have to talk to them and get you into my advanced piano class."

"Good, does that mean I can leave?"

"I suppose if you wanted to, it would be alright. Just come and see me tomorrow so we can talk about what you are use to playing."

"Okay."

I was pleased that I didn't have to stay there. I decided I would go grab lunch and get something for Bella.

A/N: I know this wasn't the best chapter. I won't be talking about their classes much anymore. The next chapter is Bella and Edward's movie date. Please Review. If I get more then 10 reviews, I will post two chapters tomorrow!!!

_**Thanks once again to EC4me for editing!! You are my story saver…lol! **_


	11. Getting Ready

-Getting Ready-

Edward's POV-

I went to a near by flower shop to pick up some flowers for Bella. I wasn't really sure what to get her. I walked into the shop and saw all the flowers everywhere. There was a small pathway to walk along so you could view and smell all the flowers. I decided on a dozen roses, but not all red. I filled out a card to put with the flowers.

I went back to my apartment and took a shower and got ready. I put on a nice pair of jeans with a light blue shirt. I was excited to spend more time with Bella. I got in my car and raced off to her apartment.

Bella's POV-

Alice dragged me into her room so she could do my hair and make-up. I regretted telling her about the movie date with Edward tonight.

"Alice, we are just going to a movie. There is no need to cake on the make-up and dress me all fancy."

"Stop complaining, you know deep down you enjoy these beauty sessions."

"I enjoy spending time with you, not this torture." Alice rolled her eyes and I laughed.

"He'll probably take you out to dinner as well." She informed me.

"I will stop complaining as long as you promise me that you're not going to make me wear a dress tonight."

It was silent for a while as she thought about it. I could see her weighting her options.

"Fine you don't have to wear a dress tonight. Now no more complaining."

"Okay." I smiled. She was right about me actually enjoying these makeovers, but it was only when I had some say in it. I would never admit it to Alice or Rosalie though.

She went over to her closet and grabbed a box. She handed it to me. I glared at her.

"You know I don't like it when you spend money on me."

"Too bad, just open it. I bought this yesterday when Rose and I went shopping."

I opened the box to reveal a gorgeous light pink shimmering sweater. I pulled it out of the box and saw the pair of black dress pants to wear with it.

"So do you like it?"

"Alice, don't you think it is too dressy for going to a movie?" I asked.

"Nope you can never look too dressy." She went back to her closet and grabbed a shoebox. "Here, these match your outfit."

I rolled my eyes and opened the box. The shoes she picked out were perfect. They were light pink shimmering flats. I was glad she knew how clumsy I am. She darted to my room and came back with a white tank top for me to wear underneath the sweater. She left so I could get dressed. I put on the tank top, pants, and shoes, but asked for Alice's help with putting the sweater on.

"Can't you dress yourself?" She asked.

"Yes I can, I just didn't want to mess my hair up."

"You're starting to sound a lot like Rosalie."

"No I'm not." I left and went to get a drink from the kitchen. Alice followed me and when I was finished drinking she took me into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just look at yourself in the mirror, so you can see what my magic hands are capable of."

I did and once again I couldn't believe how I looked. My cell phone started to ring. I looked down at the caller id and saw it was Charlie.

"Hey dad!"

"Hi Bells. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"I am okay. How are your classes going?"

"Well I just started them today so I don't know about all of them. So far my favorite is mythology and I can't stand my freshman studies class."

"Why's that?"

"Because it is a boring that class that seems to go on forever and all it is, is ways to improve study and reading skills."

"I guess that's a class that everyone should take."

"Yeah I guess. So why did you call? I know it wasn't just to ask me about classes."

"Well do you remember Jade from the police station?"

"She's a secretary right?"

"Yep."

"Okay, yeah I know her. What about her?"

"We are kind of dating, and have been for like a week now." He sounded nervous.

"That good. I'm happy for you. Why didn't you tell me this when I was home?"

"I didn't quite know how you would have responded to it and I wanted our time together be just us."

"I see. I'm not mad and I wouldn't have been mad if you told me before I left. I am actually glad you found someone and I hope it works out!" I was happy that he found someone to take his mind of Renee and worrying about me. "I have to go, but I will call you tomorrow."

"Okay Bells. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I closed my cell phone and went to find Alice.

"Alice what movie do you think I should drag your brother to?"

"Hmmm…how about that movie Penelope? Or you could go to Classic Movie Times place and go see the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Edward doesn't like that movie so it would give him another reason not to pay attention to it."

"I don't want to make him mad."

"He's the one that told you to pick the movie. So it would be his own fault." Alice and I both started to laugh. Rose walked in the room.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. Edward's letting Bella pick a movie to go see tonight and I suggested going to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"Yeah, Edward will really love that." Rose started laughing. "Bella you look very nice."

"Thanks, but I still think Alice went overboard. I'm just going to see a movie."

"I would have to agree, but look at it this way if Edward has something else planned as well you will be prepared."

We all started laughing. I hope Edward didn't have anything else planned. I just want to be alone with him and not in public.

A/N: I am sorry this is mostly in Bella's Point of View. Like I promised there will be another chapter posted today…it will just be a little later. Please Review!!

_**This chapter was edited by EC4me…Thank you!!**_


	12. The Movie Date

-The Movie Date-

Edward's POV-

I couldn't help but feel worried about Bella's reaction to the card and flowers. I hope she likes them. I pulled up to her apartment building. I felt nervous, but I also felt extremely happy to be spending more time with Bella. I walked up to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hey Edward! Come on in. I'll go get Bella." Rose said. I could tell she had been laughing hard at something. I wonder if it was something about me.

I looked around and my wondering eyes stopped and focused on something absolutely stunning. Bella looked beautiful and left me speechless.

"Edward!" She called out to me blushing at my reaction. She came over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"These are for you." I said lamely as I handed her the flowers and card.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything." She said.

"I know, but I wanted to."

So far so good, she likes the flowers. I hope she likes the card. She opened the card and read it. She started crying. I was hoping it was tears of happiness.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She kissed me passionately for what seemed like forever. Not that I was complaining. She could kiss me all day long and I would never get tired of her lips on mine. "I love you too."

I felt my heart swell at her words.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm leaving now." She told Alice and Rose. I helped her down the stairs and into the front seat of the Volvo.

Rosalie's POV-

I was curious of what the card Edward gave her said, so when they left I opened it and read it. Edward is such a romantic.

"Hey Alice you have to come and read this card."

"Rose, I'm going to wait until Bella shows me. Like a good friend would."

Bella's POV-

Edward handed me a bouquet of roses. The roses weren't all the same color. There was two of each color.

"These are for you." He said.

"Thank you. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted to." He handed me a card.

I opened the card carefully. It read:

_Isabella,_

_I picked two red roses to represents our love, two coral roses for desire that burns for one another, two orange roses for my fascination for you, two dark pink roses that stand for my thankfulness in finding you, two yellow roses for our friendship, and two pale pink roses for the joy you have brought into my life._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Edward _

I started to cry. He was so sweet and caring.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." I took his lips with mine and kissed him tenderly. I broke away to speak. "I love you too."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. I'm leaving now." I yelled to Rose and Alice.

Edward helped me down the stairs and into his car.

"So did you pick out a movie?" He asked me.

"No, Alice was trying to get me to go see the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

I knew he was going to get her for that later.

Edward's POV-

Alice is going to get it next time I see her.

"Why didn't you pick that?" I asked curious of what her answer would be.

"Because Alice also told me that you don't like that movie and I'm not mean enough to make you go to something you do like."

"Was there any other movies she recommended?"

"Yeah, I think it was Penelope."

"Do you want to see that?"

"Sure."

I really didn't care what we went to see. I wouldn't be watching it anyway.

"Okay then we will go and see that."

The movie theater wasn't very far away from the college, so it only took us a few minutes to get there. I helped Bella out of the car. She grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand into the theater.

"How may I help you?" The young woman at the counter asked.

"I need to tickets for the movie Penelope, please."

"That will be $8.60."

I handed her the money and she gave us the tickets. We were the first one's in the room where the movie would be played.

"Were do you want to sit?" I asked Bella.

"How about towards the back?"

"Okay." I smiled. Maybe she didn't want to watch the movie after all.

We sat in our seats still holding hands. "Did you want popcorn or anything?" I asked

"Nope, as long as I have you I will be just fine." She smiled at me.

She moved her body as close to me as she could get. I kissed her on the forehead, but apparently that wasn't what she wanted. She grabbed my face and captured my lips in a breath-taking kiss.

Bella's POV-

Edward is so different from the other guys I have met. I will admit that I haven't really dated before and I have never felt in love until now with Edward.

Jacob and I were close when we were together, but there was no connection like there is with Edward. We decided it would be best to just be friends. When he found Keshia, I could see he found someone that made him happy and would feel the same way towards him. I know for a fact that Mike Newton and I didn't even come close to the relationship Jacob and I had, but then again he was my first 'boyfriend'.

"Were do you want to sit?" Edward asked.

"How about towards the back?"

"Okay." He smiled. We sat in our seats still holding hands. "Did you want popcorn or anything?"

"Nope, as long as I have you I will be just fine." I smiled and moved myself as close to him as the seat would allow me. He kissed my forehead. I surprised him with a passionate kiss that left us both gasping for air.

"What was that for?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I just felt the need to kiss you. Did you not like it?"

"No, I liked it. I just wasn't expecting it." He smiled that crooked smile of his and I felt my heart melt.

People started coming in and filling up the seats. There was an elderly couple sitting next to Edward. I could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Edward, do you want to leave and forget about the movie?"

He looked at me for a few minutes before responding.

"If you want to leave." His eyes told me that he wanted to leave.

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't."

We got up and left. Edward decided to take me out to dinner instead. He picked an Italian Restaurant I couldn't even pronounce.

"This place probably has better spaghetti than what I can make." He joked referring to our first date.

"Your spaghetti was fine. I liked it." I laughed.

"I think you only ate it so you wouldn't hurt my feelings." He said faking a sad look on his face.

"Trust me Edward, it was good. I come from a family that can't cook. I'm the only one that can."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes the last time my father tried making spaghetti, he didn't stir the noodles so they all stuck together. Then he put the jar of sauce in the microwave with the lid still on. We were lucky I came in the kitchen and noticed."

Edward chuckled at my story. "Are you sure you're not just making this up, to make me feel better?"

"I wouldn't do that." I said.

"Oh gee thanks."

We laughed and the waitress came up to our table.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"I would like the mushroom ravioli." I said.

"What about you sir?"

"I'll have the same thing please."

"Okay. I'll be back shortly with your orders." She took the menus from us and left.

"How was your music class?" I asked Edward.

"Well, I am no longer in that class anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Because the class was too easy for me. It was for beginners."

"So then I take it you've been playing for awhile then?"

"Yes, I have been playing since I was little."

"I would like to hear you play sometime."

"Okay."

The waitress brought our food and placed it in front of us. We ate and talked about what we thought of our classes. When we were finished Edward paid the bill and took me back to his apartment.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Well you said you wanted to hear me play, so I thought this would be the perfect time."

"Okay."

He walked over to the passenger side of the car to open the door for me. He led me up to his apartment. He turned on all the lights.

"I guess Emmett and Jasper are with the girls."

"Probably, they can go without them for an hour before going crazy. They are much stronger than me."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"I can't stand being away from you for more than a few minutes."

He walked over to the piano and sat on the bench. He patted the space next to him, wanting me to sit with him. I went over and sat next to him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. I watched his hands gracefully caress the ivory keys. The song he was playing was soft and flowing. I had never heard it before. When he was done, he looked at me.

"So what do you think?"

"I loved it. I have never heard anything like it. You play so beautifully."

"Thanks. The reason why you have never heard anything like it is because I wrote it." He smiled. I kissed him once again, but this kiss was different than all the others we have shared. There was more electricity, passion, and tenderness behind it.

I knew that this could turn into more than a kiss, but Emmett and Jasper walked in. I was glad they did, because if we went any farther I would have regretted it. I want to make sure Edward feels the same for me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah." I didn't want to but knew I should.

He walked me to my apartment and kissed me goodbye.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too."

I walked in and went to bed trying to avoid Alice and Rose.

_**A/N: Here is the second chapter…Please review.**_

_**Thanks EC4me for editing.**_


	13. Are You MY Partner?

-Are You My Partner?-

Bella's POV-

My alarm clock woke me up. I didn't really want to get up, but I knew if I didn't Alice or Rosalie would rudely wake me up. I got out of bed, grabbed clothes, and headed off to the bathroom. I got ready to start my wonderful day.

I went to the kitchen and made scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Today would be one of the worst days of the week. I have two classes with Edward and two classes without him. It would be like this on Tuesdays and Fridays. Alice must have let Edward in, because he was suddenly there at the end of the table. I didn't even hear him knock.

"Edward today is going to be a horrible day."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have two classes without you. I have women literacy and world geography."

"Sorry, but those classes don't catch my interest." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Okay."

I went and brushed my teeth again. I walked quietly up to Edward and grabbed him by the waist. He jumped about a foot in the air, which startled me.

"Jeez Bella don't do that." He said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't resist the opportunity."

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"I guess."

We walked to our first class, comparative government, today. We sat in the middle of the room. Professor Graham walked in and sat quietly at his desk. He's short, fat, and bald. He had glasses that were way too big for his face. He started at the clock until it became the time to start.

"Hello class. I am Mark Graham." He went on and on about himself for about ten minutes and handed out the syllabus. We went over the things we would be covering in class.

When class was over, Edward and I sat on a bench. We had five minutes before our next class started.

"So what's your next class?" He asked me.

"World Geography and then right after I have women literacy. I won't be able to see you until it is time for our critical thinking class."

We kissed and said goodbye. It seemed like we wouldn't be seeing each other for weeks. My two classes dragged on forever. It seemed like every class was the same. The professors introduced themselves and went over the syllabus.

Edward's POV-

I hated these classes I was away from Bella. My music theory went well. I was labeled Mr. Know-it-all. When class was over I found Alice.

"Hey, do want to go get lunch?" I asked her. I seemed to have taken her my surprise, because she just started at me. "Do you?"

"Umm, sure."

We went to the cafeteria. When we got the horrible food they were serving we sat at one of the few empty tables.

"So how was your movie date?" Alice asked.

"If you're wondering if she wanted to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show, she didn't want to torture me, unlike you my dear sister."

"So she told you about my suggestions?"

"Yes. Do you hate me that much to have my girlfriend take me to a movie I can't stand?"

"No, I just thought it would be hilarious, because you know very well that you would have gone to see it if Bella wanted to."

"I know."

"So I take it you went to see Penelope."

"Well that was our intent, but after we got our tickets and right before the movie started, she asked me if I wanted to leave. I made sure that she really wanted to first. Then we left and had dinner at a very nice Italian restaurant."

"See I told her that she would be glad I had her all dressed up."

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing. Bella told me it was unnecessary to dress her up for just going to the movies."

"Okay."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'll probably with Bella. Why?"

"Because I was thinking all of us could get together tonight and do something."

"Sure, I'll have to talk it over with Bella first. I don't see a problem with it."

"Great! I do have one rule for you two though."

"What is your rule?" I asked

"No sneaking off to be alone."

"Fine!" I hissed.

"I have to go to class and I suggest you do the same. Just think this is your last class and it's with Bella."

"I know. I'll see you later."

"Yep." Alice said as she bounced off to her next class.

I went and waited outside our critical thinking class for Bella.

Bella's POV-

After women literacy, I head toward the final class of the day. I noticed that Edward was standing outside the classroom waiting for me.

"Hey!" I said before I kissed him. "How was your class?"

"It was okay, but it would have been better if you were there." He said still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad this is our last class."

"Me too. Oh before I forget would you mind spending time with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose tonight?"

"Sure as long as you're going to be there."

"Of course I'm going to be there."

"Good. Now let's get this last class over with."

We walked into the already full classroom. Edward and I had to sit away from each other. This class was like all the others on the first day, but it was horrible sitting away from Edward. The class was handed a piece of paper with a topic.

"Now, there is one other person who has your topic with them. I want you to find that person outside of class. That person will be your partner in this class." Professor Davis droned on about partners.

I couldn't help but hope that Edward was my partner. The odds of that happening were against us.

"Remember, you are supposed to dig up arguments and analyze them. You're not supposed to simply report what people on both sides _say_ about your chosen topic, you're supposed to go through what they…" Davis was going on about our assignment. "You will have one week from Friday to complete this assignment. I expect it handed to me as soon as you walk in the door."

We were dismissed. I went around to everyone, except Edward, to meet my partner. After I went to everyone and saw that they had a partner and Edward was the only one who didn't I was relieved. Edward looked relieved as well.

"So do you have Astrology-Does it actually work?"

"Yes I do." He smiled.

We talked about how we were going to present this issue in our presentation on our walk to my apartment. When we walked in the door I could smell Alice's dinner.

"Hey you two! We're having lasagna for dinner tonight. I hope you like it Bella."

"I do."

Is that all these people eat, Italian food? I shook that from my thoughts. Edward and I sat at the table and started discussing our topic again.

A/N: I know I could have went into the night Alice had planned, but I will save it for the next chapter..lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Thanks EC4me for editing again.


	14. Being With Friends

-Being with Friends-

Bella's POV-

Alice shooed us away from the table. So Edward and I went to my bedroom to work on our project. I should have known better than to think that working on our project was what we were going to do. We sat on my bed he kissed me. We laid down on the bed. Edward held me within his arms. I was perfectly happy in his strong embrace. I could stay like this for the rest of the night.

"Dinner's ready." Alice yelled.

We didn't get up and join the rest of them. Alice came storming into the room and pulled me away from Edward.

"Edward, what was my rule?"

I knew I looked confused, because I had no clue what they were talking about.

"Not to sneak off to be alone with Bella, but Alice you're the one that kicked us out of the dinning room."

"That's true, but you could have joined Rose and Emmett in the living room."

Edward sighed in defeat. He knew there was no way of winning this argument with her.

"Now come on and get to the table so we can eat before the food gets cold." She said while dragging me by the arm out of the room. We were forced to sit across from each other. I started into Edward's green eyes and smiled.

"Bella!" Alice said my name, snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" I snapped.

"Can you pass the bread?"

"Sure." I said as I picked up the basket holding the bread. "Here."

"The lasagna smells delicious." Edward said.

"Thanks Eddie, but quit trying to suck up to me. It won't change my mind about the rule I made." She smiled sweetly at him. "Does anyone want to play a certain game to night? If so tell me."

"How about strip poker?" Emmett asked.

Leave it up to Emmett to suggest something like that.

"Are there any other ideas?"

"Poker sounds fun, but instead of stripping, how about the people who loses the deal has to drink a shot?" Rosalie suggested.

I liked her idea better than Emmett's, but I think that was just because I didn't want to strip in front of them.

"But all of us are underage besides Emmett." Edward pointed out.

"Who cares? As long as no one leaves this apartment it will be fine." Rose said. "Bella do you mind?"

"Nope, it actually sounds like fun."

Edward looked at me with shock in his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, I knew tonight would be fun. After dinner Emmett when to get the alcohol, and Alice went into the kitchen to cut up many limes. Apparently she knew what he was going to get.

"What kind of shots are we going to be doing?" I asked. I didn't know much about alcoholic beverages.

"Tequila shots." Alice replied. "Have you ever had them before?"

I shook my head no. She showed me how it worked. She put salt between her thumb and index finger.

"After you take the shot, you suck the salt from between your thumb and index finger and the take the lime slice and suck the juice from that."

"Do I have to do this every time after I drink a shot?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." That seemed easy enough, at least I hoped so anyway.

I went back to the dinning room and sat with Edward. I this was only my second time having consuming alcohol. I was a little nervous about how my body would react to it, but at the same time I was excited as well. It didn't take Emmett very longer to return with the tequila. He bought a whole bag of limes for Alice. She laughed at him and took them and cut up about twelve more.

Emmett came back to the table and placed six bottles of tequila in front of us. I laughed a nervous laugh I hoped we would be drinking all of them. Emmett chuckled at the look on my face.

"Don't worry. We probably won't even get to the third one." Rose whispered in my ear.

I nodded and my face relaxed. Then I remembered that I sucked at playing poker. I always lose.

"Were going to play on teams!" Alice announced. I knew this was going to be far from any normal poker game. Alice put all the boys on a team and all the girls on a team. "Which ever team loses has to drink a shot. It's as simple as that. No money will be involved."

Emmett sighed "Okay."

The hands were dealt. Both teams fixed their hands. Us girls decided to keep our full house. We could tell the guys liked what they had.

"Lady's first." Jasper said. So we laid our full house down on the table. I looked over at the guys and could see the smug looks on their faces and knew they had something better. They laid their cards down. They had a straight flush.

"Ha. Looks like the girls drink the first round of shots." Emmett laughed.

Emmett poured the drinks while we placed the salt between our thumb and index finger. With our other hands we grabbed the shots. We looked at each other and smiled, then drank the shot, sucked to salt off our hands, and sucked the juice from the lime slice.

The guys kept winning until the eleventh hand. We finally got them and got even with them. Each of us had 10 shots apiece. Emmett decides to spice things up a little bit.

"How about we add strip poker in the mix now. First team completely down to their underwear loses."

"Okay Rose agreed."

That was one of the biggest mistakes of the night that we agreed to. By three o'clock in the morning, Alice, Rose, and I were sitting in our underwear we each had one sock to take off before losing. The tables turned and we had the guy in their underwear and they had both socks on. The last hand we played declared us as the losers. None of us even bothered putting our clothes back on.

Alice turned on some music and we danced around the house. We made the guys join in after awhile. We kept drinking shots for fun now. By the time five o'clock came around we were tried. So Jasper and Alice went to her room, Emmett and Rose went to her room, and Edward and I went to my room. We cuddled together and fell asleep in one another's arms.

A/N: Just to let you know this isn't edited, because my computer I being stupid and I can't access my e-mail at this time to send it to EC4me. Sorry.

_**Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Oh yeah by the way the 'poker game' that they are playing is what I do with my friends. **_

_**Please Review!!**_


	15. Waking Up

-Waking Up-

Bella's POV-

I woke up from my peaceful dream with a screaming headache. To make matters worse I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed I had missed my class for today. It's a good thing I only had one. I decided I should go back to try and get rid of my headache.

I woke up from someone else moving in my bed. I thought maybe it was Alice trying to get me up.

"Go Away Alice!" I yelled.

"I'm not Alice." The voice I wasn't expecting to hear spoke. I opened my eyes to see him laying there smiling at me. I didn't know how to react. I noticed he was in his boxers.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked with a flushed face.

"I should ask you the same thing." He chuckled. I looked down and saw I was in my underwear. "What do you remember about last night?"

"That we spent time with our friends and played a drinking poker game. That's about it."

"That wasn't it." He smiled.

What did he mean that wasn't it! Did I totally lose it and do something I normally wouldn't?

"What else did we do?" I choked out the question.

"Well, Emmett got bored with just drinking so he decided to add strip poker in the mix." My eyes grew wide. "Don't worry we agreed that whichever team was in their underwear loses. So it wasn't completely strip poker."

I relieved a little bit, but that still didn't explain why he was in my bed. I wondered if we did anything. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to make him upset if we did do anything, by regretting it. So I just decided to drop it.

Edward's POV-

I woke up in bed with Bella. I tried to get up without moving the bed to much, but she woke up only to scream at Alice which wasn't here.

"Go away Alice!" She yelled.

"I'm not Alice." I said chuckling a little.

Her eyes fluttered open. I could see that she wasn't expecting me to be in her bed.

"Where are your clothes?" She asked me as she blushed. I looked down at her and seen that she was in her underwear as well.

"I should ask you the same question." She looked down at herself her face becoming a deeper shade of red. "What do you remember about last night?"

"That we spent time with our friends and played a drinking poker game. That's about it."

"That wasn't it."

Did she really forget about everything else or was she just trying to block it from her mind? I looked in her eyes and could see her trying to remember what else happened.

"What else did we do?" She asked worried.

"Well, Emmett got bored with just drinking so he decided to add strip poker in the mix." Her eyes grew wide. If they became any bigger they'd pop out of her head. "Don't worry we agreed that whichever team was in their underwear loses. So it wasn't completely strip poker." I tried to easy her worry a little bit. I wasn't sure if it worked.

She went and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I went out to find my clothes. I walked past Rosalie's room and heard her making some weird noises. _Ugh._ I thought to myself. When I walked by Alice's room, I heard Jasper snoring. I laughed. At least they were behaving.

I found my clothes and put them on. I decided to go back to my apartment to shower and change into clean clothes.

Bella's POV-

When I got out of the shower and was dressed, I went to find Edward. Did I upset him and that's why he left? He didn't seem upset. Maybe he just went to change his clothes. Emmett walked out of Rose's bedroom with nothing on. When he noticed me, he darted back into Rose's room.

"Sorry Bella." He called out to me.

"It's fine Emmett." I laughed. Is he used to walking around naked at his place? I shuddered at the thought of him just walking around with nothing on.

Alice and Jasper came out.

"Alice we missed our classes."

"I know, that's why I called yours, mine, and Rose's professors, to tell them that it was impossible to make it into class. Your mythology professor said that they're just continuing something about Greek."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem."

I decided to eat cereal even though was closer to being time for dinner. I sat on the couch and watched TV. Edward startled me when he sat down next to me. I ended up spilling the cereal all over me.

"Did I scare you?" Edward asked with a huge grin on his face.

"No, not at all I just felt like spilling my food all over me."

I stared at him trying to hold my laughter in. After a minute we both burst out laughing. Edward started to tickle me making me laugh harder. I dropped the bowl on the floor trying to wiggle away from Edward.

"I have to pee!!" I screamed, still laughing.

"I suppose I can let you go. I wouldn't want you wetting your pants." He chuckled.

I ran off to the bathroom. Afterwards, I went and sot some new clothes to change into. I walk out and saw Edward talking to Rose. I snuck up behind him. Rose glanced at me. I put my finger up to my mouth to tell her not to say anything. She slightly nodded. I grabbed Edward and attempted to tickle him, but it didn't work out the way I had planned. He moved me so I was on his lap, and started tickling me again. I squealed and tried to get away.

"Do you really want to be away from me?" He asked.

"No." I giggled.

"That's what I thought" He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to him and kissed me.

"Get a room." Emmett called out behind us. I couldn't help but giggle and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked Edward, but everyone else came out to watch the movie.

Alice put the movie in and went and sat by Jasper on the floor. Rose and Emmett were in the chair. Edward held me in his arms. As long as I was with him I would be the happiest girl alive.

A/N: Hope you liked it… ;) Please Review 

_**Thank you to all of those who have left reviews :) **_

_**This chapter is not edited, but when it is I will replace it with the edited one.**_


	16. The Birthday

-The Birthday-

Edward's POV-

September 13th-

It was seven o'clock in the morning when my cell phone rang. If today was a day I had classes it wouldn't have made me mad, but the fact that angered me was that today is Saturday. I looked down at my phone and saw that it was Alice calling me.

"What do you want Alice? It better be important for waking me up so early in the morning."

"I just thought I would call you and let you know today is your _girlfriend's_ birthday. I figured you would want to get her something before I have you take her away, so I can get her party ready."

I was still a little angry with her for waking me, but I was also thankful. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I forgot to get her something for her birthday? Wait I didn't forget, she never told me what day it was. The only thing she told me about her birthday was that it was in September.

"Thanks Alice. What time do you need me to steal her away?"

"I was thinking you could come and get her at four and bring her back at six. Is that alright?" Alice asked.

"Sure. You're the one that would no more about the party than me. If I don't have to get her until four, then why did you call me at seven in the morning? You could have waited a few hours and called me at ten." I said.

"I could have, but then that would have cut my shopping time by a few minutes. You know how much stuff I can get within a minute." I chuckled at the last part, because I did know.

"Alice, did Bella tell you today was her birthday?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know?" I was curious how Alice found out.

"The birthday card that was sent to her."

"Oh okay. Promise me tonight you won't go overboard. I know how crazy you get when it comes to parties."

"Fine, I promise I won't go _too_ overboard tonight. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye." I hung up the phone while chuckling at her.

I tried going back to sleep, but all I could think about was what to get Bella. After a while I gave up on going back to sleep, and that's when the perfect idea hit me. So I hurried and got dressed and went to find the store that I needed.

Bella's POV-

When I woke up this morning I knew today was going to be bad. Today just happens to be my nineteenth birthday. I have been very careful not to let anyone find out when my birthday was.

I went to get in the shower when the phone rang. I knew it was one of two people calling me to wish me a happy birthday. Those two people would be Renee or Jake. Charlie was never good with remembering birthdays. It's bad when he forgets his own sometimes.

I checked the caller id, and to my surprise it was Charlie calling me.

"Hello?" I was curious as to why he was calling me. Did he actually remember what today was?

"Hey Bells, I just called to wish you happy birthday."

"Wow, umm thanks dad. I didn't think you would remember, because you normally don't."

"I know, but I think it is because your so far away and it gives me a reason to call you."

"You don't need a reason to call me. I will always be more than happy to talk to you."

"The same for you as well."

"Okay dad."

"Love ya kiddo. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I went and took my shower and got ready for today. I walked out to get breakfast. There was a note on the table that read:

Bella,

Rose and I are shopping. We figured you would want to spend time with Edward, so we didn't ask you. I hope you're not mad. We be back around seven tonight.

Rosalie & Alice

Wow, maybe I was able to keep a secret. I went over to the fridge and grabbed the vanilla yogurt and some strawberries. I put about a cup of the yogurt in my bowl and I cut up four strawberries and placed the cut up pieces on top. I went to the cupboard and found the granola pieces and poured a quarter of a cup into my bowel. I put everything away and grabbed my bowl, went to the couch, turned on the tv, and stirred up my breakfast and ate it.

I wonder what Edward is doing? I decided to wait a bit before calling him. I didn't want to wake him if he was still sleeping. After I finished eating, I washed and dried my dishes and put them away.

Alice's POV-

Before we left this morning I wrote a note for Bella telling her that we went shopping. I didn't exactly lie to her about that. I just left out want we were going to be shopping for her birthday party stuff. I did lie about the time we would be back though, but I figured it would be best that way when Edward brings her back, it will be the perfect surprise party with the four of us waiting for them to come.

"Rose, what all do you think we should get?"

"Well, I think we should get her gifts first," she smiled deviously, "then get the party stuff."

"I don't know what to get her though. I was thinking clothes, because she is in desperate need for a new wardrobe." I could feel my smile grow wide as I thought of it. "While I'm at it I might as well get her shoes to go along with her clothes. Do you know what you getting her?"

"Yes, mine gift will probably embarrass her though."

"What is it?"

"I am buying her lingerie."

I couldn't help but picture the look on her face as she opened her gift from Rosalie. I started laughing. Rose must have known what I was laughing at, because she joined in.

Edward's POV-

I had just purchased Bella's gift when my phone rang. I didn't even look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hi Edward."

"Bella?"

"Yes. What are you doing right now?"

"I am on my way home from the grocery store. Emmett and Jasper eat like pigs." I hoped my voice was convincing. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could spend some time together, unless you don't want to."

"Of course I want to. I just have a few things to do." I looked at the clock and saw that it was only one thirty. "I'll be there at about two."

"Okay." She said. "I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye."

I drove home and raced inside. I knew it wasn't necessary to wrap Bella's gift, but I wanted to. I had bought this shiny silver wrapping paper to wrap it with. When I was finished I put it inside of this little silver gift bag. I had bought blue tissue paper and put in the bag covering the wrapped gift. I know I went overboard when it came to wrapping it, but I wanted it to lend in with the rest of the gifts she would be receiving.

I hid her gift in the glove compartment of my Volvo. I drove over to get Bella. I decided I would take her for a late lunch. I ran up to her apartment.

"Hey Edward." Bella answered the phone.

"This is different."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"It's just usually Alice or Rose answers the door."

"Oh, their not here."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"Just to the corner café for a late lunch."

"Okay."

The car ride there wasn't long, but it was long enough to fight over what radio station we were going to listen to. She would pick a station and if I didn't like the song, I would go to change it, but Bella slapped my hand away.

"Why can't you let me listen to this song?" She asked. To be honest I didn't know why. Even though I didn't like the song, I could tolerate it.

"Because I don't like it. You could pick any other song and I would listen to it, but not this song. It's annoying and this is my first time listening to it."

I could see the mischievous look on her face.

"Oh really, so any other song I pick you will let me listen to it without changing the station?"

"Yes."

She flipped through the stations and settled on a station that was playing this song called Low (_**by Flo Rida ft. T-pain**_). I realized this was going to be harder than I thought. I barely managed it. She smiled at me.

"I'm surprised you made it."

"To be honest, so am I." We laughed.

We pulled up to the restaurant and went in. We ordered our food and drinks.

"So are you going back to Alaska for thanksgiving?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I might just end up staying here. Are you going back to Washington?"

"Yeah. My mother wants me to go to Jacksonville to be with her, but I spent most of my life with her and she has Phil now, so I decided to go home to Charlie."

I went to tell her something else when her phone started to ring.

"I have to take this call. It's my mother."

"Okay." The look on her face was almost worried. I wondered if her mother was calling to wish her a happy birthday. That is probably why she was calling.

"Hello." Bella said.

"Happy Birthday!" I heard a woman yell. I assumed it was her mother.

Bella looked at me and I just looked down at the table.

Bella's POV-

My phone rang and it was my mother.

"I have to take this. It's my mother." I told Edward

"Okay."

I knew why she was calling. I just hope Edward can't hear her.

"Hello."

"Happy Birthday!" Renee yelled into the phone.

I looked at Edward and knew he had heard Renee. He looked down at the table.

"Thanks mom, but I can't talk right now. I'm with my friend."

"It's a boy isn't it?"

"Yes mom." I blushed because Edward was now looking at me again.

"Okay I will let you go, but we will talk about this later."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone.

I knew Edward heard her, but I wasn't sure if he would question me about it.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just because people go out and spend too much money on me."

"I wish you would have told me, so I could have gotten you something."

"I have you, that's all I want."

He smiled up at me and I knew he wouldn't question me about it anymore. We sat there talking about how he knows how I feel about the whole 'spending too much money'. He told me that every birthday Alice was able to go shopping and she tended to go over board. She even spent money one her gifts and wrapped them up. Edward told me that he felt bad, because he had so many gifts from Alice on their birthday and she would only have like ten from him.

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was already six o'clock.

"I can't believe it is six already." I said. "Do you want to go back to my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Sure." Edward agreed. "I would love to spend more time with you."

We got into the Volvo and drove back to the campus. We walked up to my apartment.

"Looks like their still not back." I told Edward.

"When Alice goes shopping, it's an all day event."

I unlocked the door and walked in. I turned on the lights and Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward yelled 'Surprise.' I looked around and saw all the decorations, and just shook my head. That wasn't the worst part, I walked into the dinning room and seen that there was one corner filled with gifts.

It was a surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"The birthday card you left on your desk. I opened it to read it. Your friend Jake was kind enough to say 'I know your birthday isn't until the thirteenth, but I didn't know how long this would take to get there.' In your card."

We had cake and talked about what Edward and I did today and why I didn't want them to know when my birthday was. Before I knew it, it was time to open my gifts. Jasper was the first to hand me a gift.

I opened it to reveal the complete collection of William Shakespeare's plays. Jasper was always the one that had his nose in books when he wasn't with Alice.

"Thanks. When I read them all, I take it we'll have an intelligent discussion about them." Jasper nodded and laughed.

Emmett was next. I opened his gift and saw that he had bought me an Ipod.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Now you can put all of your songs that you like on here."

"You'll have to show me how." He laughed at me.

"Okay, I will if you're ever away from Edward long enough."

Alice was next.

"You don't have to open all of them right now. I bought you clothes and shoes."

To my surprise Edward was the next to hand me something.

"I thought you didn't know it was my birthday."

"To be honest I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Alice. She called me at seven this morning to tell me. I am sorry I lied to you at the café, but I didn't want to give anything away."

"It's okay."

I opened the bag and removed the tissue paper. I pulled the gift from the bottom of the bag. Everyone was laughing at Edward's wrapping.

"Think it will take her long enough to get to it?" Emmett said.

I unwrapped to reveal the long velvet box. I looked up at Edward.

"Go ahead and open it."

I knew this had to of cost quite a bit of money. I slowly opened the box. Inside was this beautiful bracelet. It had heart all around. Every other one was gold and silver. I started to cry.

"Why are you crying love?"

"I don't deserve this and you."

"Don't be absurd. This is just merely a token of my love for you."

Edward pulled me into a hug. I broke away and kissed him passionately.

"Thank you. I love you Edward."

"You're welcome. I love you too, Isabella."

Rose interrupted by shoving a box between us.

"You'll have plenty of time to be all lovey-dovey with each other in a while. Just like Alice's gifts, I won't make you open all of them. I just want you to open this one in front of us."

I opened the box and pulled out the light blue, silky baby doll. I looked at Edward and I could see he was just as embarrassed as I was.

"This is for when you and Edward decide to got all the way." Rosalie said with a smirk.

I could feel my face get hot and I knew it was bright red.

A/N: I wrote a longer chapter, because I haven't updated in almost two days. This chapter is not edited, because I wanted to post it. I will replace this chapter with the edited one later.

By the way, If you want to know what the gifts from Edward and Rosalie look like I posted the links on my page.

_**Please Review!! **_


	17. Meet the Parents

-Meet the Parents-

Bella's POV-

I woke up and noticed that Edward was by my side. Alice had worn us both out by all of the activities of my birthday party. Last night was the best birthday party I have ever had, but I'll never tell Alice that. By best, I mean the people I was with. I could careless about the gifts I received.

Rosalie's gifts were embarrassing, but that was to be expected. Alice went overboard on the clothes. I don't think I'll have to buy clothes for the rest of my life. Edward's gift to me was beautiful, but unnecessary. I didn't need a gift from him; I had the best gift already, him.

I thought it would be best and not spoil their fun and thoughtfulness by complaining about the massive amounts of money that was spent on me. And how Alice snooped around in my belongings and found the card Jake and Keshia sent me for my birthday.

I was in thought about all the times Edward and I were together. Then I remembered the last time I had woke up next to him to him. He never did tell me what we did or didn't do…well he did, but I still think he left something out.

"Good morning Bella." Edward startled me causing me to jump. He chuckled at that. "A little jumpy are we?"

"Good morning Edward. I was just thinking of the last time we woke up together."

"Oh really?" He raised one eyebrow at me.

"Yes. What happened that night?"

"I already told you all about that night."

"You told me about what we did with everyone else, but you never told me what we did right before we fell asleep."

"Bella, if you're asking if we had sex, the answer is no. We did not have sex."

I felt relieved, but at the same time I felt another feeling I couldn't describe. Edward's cell phone brought me back to my surroundings. I wasn't really paying attention to Edward. That was until he tensed up.

I looked at his face and saw his panicked expression. I began to worry about what he was worrying about. Edward kept talking on the phone. What could have him so tense? When he hung up the phone, I couldn't hold back the question any longer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My parents are coming to visit. They will be here in a few hours."

"Do they know about us?" I was sure either he told them or Alice had did.

"Yes. My mother said that's part of the reason for their visit. They want to meet you. The other part is just to see Alice and me."

"Why do they want to meet me?" I squeaked out. I wasn't interesting or even important.

"Because my dear sister has told them that I have never felt this way about anyone. It's true I haven't. So they feel it is necessary to meet you."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

Edward had this puzzled look upon his gorgeous face.

"What?" I inquired.

"I just wasn't expecting that question so soon. I guess I thought you would be panicked or have a completely different reaction than calm."

Calm? He thinks I'm calm. He's crazy! I'm so far from calm. I am worried about what his parents will think of me.

"Well I just figure that they're coming whether we like it or not. It's not like we can stop them from coming." I tried to smile, but it didn't happen.

"Very true love." He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"They'll love you."

Edward's POV-

When I found out that my parents were coming, I was happy. But when I found out that they weren't just visiting Alice and me, I became nervous. When they told me they wanted to meet Bella, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. I know they'll like her, it's just I'm not sure what Alice has told them or what they'll tell Bella about me.

"I'm going to take a shower." Bella told me.

"Okay. I'll probably go back to my apartment to change. If I'm not here when you're done that's where I am."

"Okay." She came over to me and kissed me before turning to the bathroom.

I left and went to go get ready for the arrival of my parents.

Bella's POV-

I just finished up with my shower and got dressed. I was going back to the bathroom to do something with my hair when the doorbell rang. I forgot all about the towel on my head when I opened the door.

"You must be Isabella." A women greeted me.

"Yes. Can I help you?" I didn't know who they were at first, but then I remembered seeing them in one of Alice's pictures. "You're Alice and Edward's Parents."

"Yes dear. I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle."

"Come in and make yourself at home."

"You can go and finish getting ready." Esme whispered in my ear.

"Thank you."

What a time for everyone to leave me by myself. I hope Edward came back soon. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and left it down. I went back to be with our guests.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Carlisle said. 

"So you're the one that captivated my Edward's heart." Esme said.

"Yes." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Well I'm glad he found someone that isn't stuck up. So where are you from?" Carlisle asked.

"Forks Washington."

"Okay, I've been there once or twice." He said. I was glad someone finally knew where I was talking about. 

"This is a nice apartment." Esme said.

"Would you like a tour?" I asked.

"Yes I would like that."

I showed them the whole apartment, even my room. We sat back down and talked and got to know each other.

"All of Edward's previous girlfriends wouldn't really talk to us like you are. I think you're perfect for Eddie." Carlisle said as Esme nodded in agreement.

I was relieved that they thought I was perfect for Edward.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait…but here it is. This is my birthday present to you. Happy St. Patrick's Day…Please Review.**_


	18. What a Surprise

-What a Surprise-

Edward's POV-

I went back to Bella's apartment. I didn't want her to face my parents alone. I rang the doorbell.

"Hey Edward. Your parents are here." Bella informed me. She seemed rather calm that she was left to face them alone. "They are in the living room."

I went to the living room. "You're early."

"That's not how we raised you. Where are your manners?" My mother scolded me.

"I'm sorry, I guess it's just because I'm surprised to see you so early. It's good to see you." I hugged both of my parents.

"Where's your sister?" My father asked.

"Shopping with Rosalie, like always."

He chuckled at that statement. He knew how Alice and Rose were always shopping, even though they didn't really need to.

"So how is everything back home?"

"The same as always." Dad replied. "Tanya keeps asking about you."

"That's nothing new there." I rolled my eyes.

"Who Tanya?" Bella asked.

"She is my ex-girlfriend."

"Oh." Was all Bella said. I knew there was more she wanted to say, but she decided not to while my parents were here.

Bella's POV-

Edward's ex-girlfriend is bugging his parents. I wonder how serious they were. My stomach growled very loudly. I was embarrassed and felt my face blush.

"Is anyone else hungry?" I asked.

"Breakfast would be nice." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll go make something then." 

"Can I help you?" Esme asked me.

"Of course." I didn't want to say no to her. I feared that if I said no she wouldn't like me.

She went into the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs. I smiled at her, it was like she knew what I wanted.

"So what are your feeling's towards Edward?"

I gulped at her question. I knew she was going to ask it sooner or later, I just hoped it would have been later.

"When I am not around him, I feel this pain in my heart and it doesn't go away until I am around him again. I feel complete when I am with him. I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, if he wanted me as well."

Esme nodded her head at me and smiled.

"I'm am glad you feel that way about him, because according to Alice he feels the same way towards you. I am pleased to know that he has found someone he wants to be with and someone wants to be with him in the same way."

We made breakfast, while really getting to know each other. I think things went very well. She seemed to really like me. I told her about all of our dates, leaving out the incident that happened on the couch and getting drunk. I showed her the card Edward had given me. She thought it was sweet.

We set the table and placed the French toast and sausage on the table. I grabbed the butter and syrup as Esme went to get the guys. We talked more. Esme and Carlisle shared embarrassing moments with me from when Edward was younger. I looked over at Edward and saw his face flush. I couldn't help but laugh.

To be fair I shared some embarrassing memories about myself with them. They laughed as my face turned beat red, but I figured that it was worth it. After we were finished eating, I began to clear off the table. Edward started to help me, when his mother asked if she could talk to him. He looked at me. I nodded and smiled to let him know I would be fine. 

To my surprise, Carlisle stayed and helped me with the dishes. He had asked me questions to get to know me better before he asked me how I felt about Edward. I told him the same thing I had told his wife. He looked pleased with my response to his question. 

After everything was cleaned up, we went towards the living room. I noticed that Esme had handed Edward something and smiled. I heard Edward thank her and watched him hug her.

"Well we must say goodbye. I called Alice and we are going to meet her for lunch." Carlisle said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Bella." Esme said pulling me into a hug. "Take care of my son. Like we said before, you're perfect for him." She whispered into my ear.

I felt like I was going to cry. His parents were so nice. I felt guilty for even doubting that they would like me. I had a wonderful time with them and I looked forward to seeing them again. 

Carlisle pulled me into a hug. We said our goodbyes and walked them out to their car. I wished we could spend more time with them. I looked up at Edward and seen an expression I never saw before. I'm guessing he was ecstatic about his parents liking me.

"Are you alright Edward?"

"I'm fine love." He smiled at me. He scooped me up and carried me up to my apartment. "I told you my parents would just adore you."

"No, you said they would like me."

"Same thing Bella. I will admit they like you more than I thought they would in such a short time."

"They love to see you happy." I smiled. 

"I was thinking about Thanksgiving." Edward said.

"Oh yeah, what about it?"

"Well you met my parents. Do you think I should meet yours? Or at least one of them?"

"If you really want to, I suppose you could meet Charlie."

"I really do."

"It's your death wish." I giggled.

"You don't think he'll like me?"

"He will…eventually. You're a guy that is dating his one and only daughter, how would you react if your only daughter introduced you to her boyfriend?"

"I would more then likely try to scare him off."

"That's what I thought."

We went to my room. Edward gently laid me on my bed and began kissing me. His lips moved from mine to my neck, while he was unbuttoning my shirt. He placed little kisses all down my neck to my chest as I wiggled out of my shirt. He covered every inch of my stomach with sweet and innocent kisses as I whimpered, and made his way back up to my lips. 

His touch was so gentle and filled with passion. I removed his shirt, which he had to help me with. I moved my hands across his sculpted abs. He was so gorgeous and it made me feel insignificant compared to him. It didn't take long before I was just in my underwear and he in his boxers. I looked into his emerald eyes and could see the desire burning in them.

I realized I wasn't ready to go any further. I hope he would understand and won't be too disappointed with me. 

"Edward, I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm sorry." I couldn't look him in the eyes.

He gently grabbed my face so I would be looking at him.

"Bella, it's okay. I will wait until you are ready. I understand and this won't change anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me passionately before moving and lying by my side. He pulled me closer to him and held me close to his chest. I was glad he understood.

A/N: Here is the second part to meeting Edward's parents. I am sorry that these aren't edited, but I just want to post them. Don't get me wrong EC4me is great at editing my chapters, it's just I am so busy and it's just easier to post them.

_**Please Review.**_


	19. Shopping With Alice

-Shopping With Alice-

(Short Chapter…sorry)

Bella's POV-

"Bella get up! Edward you need to go back to _your_ apartment and spend time with your friends." Alice said.

"Fine Alice, I'll get up!" I hissed at her. "You don't need to be rude."

To make things worse, when I rolled over to get out of bed I happened to glance at the clock and it was only five thirty in the morning. I decided that it was way too early to get up and go shopping and endure torture. 

"Alice, it's too early wake me up at eight." I said as I rolled back into Edward's loving embrace.

Alice made a weird noise, but left. I snuggled as close as I could get to Edward and fell back to sleep. I dreamt about what had happened yesterday with his parents. I woke up on my own and looked at the clock it was only six thirty. My dream made me think about what his mother handed him right before Carlisle and I entered the room.

What could it possibly be? It's too early for an engagement ring, so that's out of the equation at this time. It was really bugging me. Everything I thought it could be, I shot down with a logical reason why it couldn't be.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward started at me and asked.

I couldn't tell him that I saw his mother hand him something. I had to think of something that would be believable.

"Just about what Alice is going to make me try on and how much she is going to spend on me." It wasn't a complete lie.

He just chuckled at me. "She'll go over board as always."

I knew he was right and that she would keep me away from Edward all day. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to wondering what Edward had received from his mother. I didn't get much time to begin thinking again, because his pixie like sister came walking in.

"Okay Bella. Please get up now."

"Alright Alice. I'll be ready shortly."

Her face lit up and she fluttered out of the room. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement.

I did all of my morning routines and left Edward to go with Alice. Alice had grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. 'Help' I mouthed towards Edward. He just laughed at me.

"Alice, you don't need to pull me all the way to your car. I'm the one that agreed to go with you."

She let go of my hand and smiled. We drove to many stores coming out with bags after bags of stuff. But this wasn't what I was dreading, these were things for our apartment.

"Next stop we will be getting clothes." Alice said with enthusiasm. I cringed at her words. I was actually having fun until she uttered those horrible words.

We went in to Macy's and Alice had an armful of clothes and was pushing me into the dressing room.

"Try them on and show me." She demanded

My first outfit I tried on was a capped sleeve, gray and white tunic with a black pair of dress pants. I like how the fit and looked together.

"Come on Bella, it can't take you that long to put clothes on." 

I walked out and Alice nodded her head in approval. I went back in and tried on many more outfits and of course she approved all of them. It was like she already knew what I was going to like in them.

When I was finished truing on clothes she wanted to get shoes as well. When she was finished with me she decided to get a few things for herself. We left Macys and went to another store I was unfamiliar with. I knew today was going to be a long day without Edward.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was short and a bit boring. I won't be updating for a few days, because I have a out of state funeral to go to. Please Review:) **_


	20. The Ride Home

-The Ride Home-

Bella's POV-

On our way back home, my mind wandered back to wondering what Esme gave Edward. Thinking about it could be anything. I wonder if Alice knew what the mystery object was and if she would tell me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask the worst thing she could say is that she's not going to tell me.

"Alice, do you know what your mom gave Edward?"

She didn't respond. As a matter of fact she acted like she didn't hear me. If she doesn't what to tell me she could just say so. It was just a question.

"So do you?" I pushed for an answer.

"Yes I know what she gave him." She finally answered.

"Can you tell me what it?" 

"I could, but then both my mother and Edward would be mad at me. So I would prefer not to tell. You'll find out soon enough as is." 

The last part of her response made me even more curious as to what it was. What if it wasn't for me, then how would I know what it is.

"Alice is it for me?"

"Bella, like I said you'll find out soon enough."

Alice's POV-

Bella is driving me crazy with all of her question. How did she even know that Edward had received anything? She won't find out what it is until after thanksgiving, but if she keeps bugging me about I'm going to explode and tell her. I decided to turn the radio on to tune her out and hopefully stop her questions. I noticed Rose still had her Tatu CD in my car so I put it in, turned on the song I wanted, and blared it.

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

All this weeping in the air  
Who can tell where it will fall?  
Through floating forests in the air  
Cross the rolling open sea

Blow a kiss, I run through air  
Leave the past, find nowhere  
Floating forests in the air  
Clowns all around you

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me?  
Open them and see me now

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now?

Can you see?  
Can you see?

See me here in the air  
Not holding on to anywhere  
But holding on so beware  
I have secrets I won't share

See me here pushing you  
If I then deny I do  
Contemplate or wish away  
If I ask you not to stay

Clowns that only let you know  
Where you let your senses go  
Clowns all around you  
It's a cross I need to bear

All this black and cruel despair  
This is an emergency  
Don't you hide your eyes from me?  
Open them and see me now

Can you see me now?  
Can you see me now? (T.A.T.U Clowns (can you see me now))

I was surprised that it actually worked and that she didn't turn it down. When we finally reached the campus I turned the music off.

Bella's POV-

I knew when Alice blared the music that she didn't really want to talk. So instead of turning the music down and talking to her, I let my mind wander again. Once again I thought of many possiblities, but I shot them all down. I knew that it couldn't be a ring. If I didn't find out soon I'm going to go crazy.

_**A/N: I know this chapter is really short and kind of pointless, but right now I'm stuck. I have the chapter were you will find out what Esme gave Edward, but I need ideas so I don't have to skip too much time. If you have any ideas let me know. **_


	21. The Halloween Party

-The Halloween Party-

-The Halloween Party-

Alice's POV-

I had so many things to before tonights party that I was forcing all of us to go to. I have to go out and pick the perfect costumes out. So I went to the only costume store I could find. I picked out Emmett's costume first, because he would be easy. I picked a policeman outfit that was going to be quite tight, but that was the way it would fit. Next was Rosalie's costume, which I knew she would want something that would be revealing, so I found her a mistress of the night costume. Bella was a bit more difficult to find one for, I wanted it to be revealing, but not to revealing. I found the perfect costume for her. Jasper was another easy on to shop for, I found him a 'Sergeant in Arms' costume that seemed to fit his personality perfectly. With Edward's costume I wanted to go a little older fashioned, so I decided on drapper/mafia look. Finally mine was easy because everyone has told me I'm like a pixie so I thought of an evil pixie look.

Bella's POV-

I knew tonight all of us would be going to a costume party and that Alice had left to go get our costumes. I had to admit I was afraid of what she would pick out for me. I tried to keep my focus on all my schoolwork that I had to get done, instead of the costume I would be wearing. I struggled a tad with gaining the focus needed, but when I did I finished my work in no time.

Today was another one of those days where I wouldn't see Edward until later in the night, because of his friends. Emmett and Jasper forced him to go paint balling with them, I could see in his eyes that he didn't really want to, but that they weren't leaving him a choice. So I tried making my day as busy as possible to try and keep my mind off of Edward, but it didn't work out. I always thought of Edward, even when I cleaned the bathroom. I know it's weird that I thought of him during that, but I couldn't help it.

I decided to clean the whole apartment minus Rose and Alice's rooms. I cleaned the kitchen. I mopped the floors, scrubbed the counters, and did the dishes even though they could have waited. I made my way to the living room and thought about moving it around, but then didn't know if the girls would like it. _'I'll just do it and if they don't like it, I can always put it back the way it was.'_ So I moved everything around, which made the living room look cozier. When I was satisfied with how it looked I moved on to my room.

My room was quite messy and it bugged me. I gathered up my laundry and took it to our laundry room. I started one of the many loads I had to do. I went back to my room and moved it around. I had to reorganize everything, but it was worth it.

When I was finished with my laundry, I went and took care of all of it. Since I've been here, my wardrobe has increased too much. It seemed like every week I would gain at least ten outfits. I decided that I should probably take a nap before this party Alice told us we were going to.

The next thing I know is Alice and Rose were pulling me out of my bed and into the bathroom. Alice worked on my hair and Rosalie worked on my make-up.

"You guys, I don't need all of this done. It's just a costume party."

"Exactly, we have to make your look match your costume." Rose said.

I noticed they were already in their costumes. Rose was wearing a very divulging costume while Alice was some sort of fairy type thing. I was back to being scared about the costume she picked out for me.

After they were finished doing their 'magic' as they would call it, it was time for me to change. First Alice hands me a black lacey bra with matching underwear. I could already tell that this would be a very uncomfortable night. Next, she hands me fishnet tights to put on, then the really short skirt, and then she hands me the jacket. When I was buttoning up the jacket, I noticed that it would only button up so far. It left part of my bra showing. That wasn't even the worst part of my costume.

"Alice, I can't wear those. I'll end up killing myself." I said as she handed me the black and white heels.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Just walk slower than normal." Rose said. "I'm surprised you're not complaining about the costume."

"I figured I would have to wear it anyways, so why waste my breath on complaining about it." I shrugged. My favorite part of the costume was my hat.

When we walked out of the bathroom, the guys were waiting for us in the living room. Emmett was a cop in a very tight uniform and Jasper was some type of army guy. Edward looked like someone from the mafia and I instantly realized that Alice had picked out somewhat matching costumes.

"Wow Bella, I never thought I would see you in anything like that." Emmett said. I laughed when Rose smacked him in the back of his head.

"This was all Alice's doings." I blushed.

"Let's go!" Alice said before anyone else could say anything else.

Edward came up to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You look amazing, but uncomfortable." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm glad you like it and yes I'm very uncomfortable right now. But it's worth it if I can be with you." He smiled at me and kissed me.

The night went by quite fast. We danced, had a few drinks, and danced some more. Before we went home Edward had got into a fight with a guy that was hitting on me or should I say grabbing me.

"You need to leaver her alone." Edward said.

"What are you going to do about it?" The guy asked.

Edward didn't have time to answer, because the guy punched him in the face. That pissed Edward off even more, so he started throwing punches. Let's just say when Emmett and Jasper pulled Edward off of him, the guy's face was bloody, puffy, and bruised really badly. I started to feel sick because of the blood, but Edward scooped me up and carried me back to the apartment and into my room.

"Are you alright Edward?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but I should ask you the same question. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, but I felt sick when I seen and smelled the blood on that guy's face."

Edward set me down on the bed and sat next to me. I took off the shoes I thought would be the death of me, but to my surprise I only tripped a few times. I removed the rest of my costume and slipped on my silky pajama set. When I went back to the bed I noticed that Edward was laying on my bed all ready asleep. This was different usually I'm the one that falls asleep first.

I cuddled next to him and whispered, "I love you Edward. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you." I was glad he was asleep for the last part anyways, because I didn't want him to think that I thought he felt the exact same way for me and expected him to want the same thing.

I dozed off to sleep next to the best thing that has come into my life.

Edward's POV-

I wasn't quite asleep when she whispered, "I love you Edward. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you."

I was glad to hear that, because I felt the exact way about her. I knew she is the only thing I want, no I need, for the rest of my life.

_**A/N: I know I could have talked about the party more, but it is really late here and I wanted to update before I went to bed. I hoped you enjoyed it :) Please Review!! **_


	22. Thanksgiving pt1

-Thanksgiving Weekend-

-Thanksgiving Weekend-

Part 1

Bella's POV-

I woke up early to get my belongings gathered before class, that way I could just come back here and grab my things and leave to go see my mother and Phil. I know Charlie really wanted to see me, but I figured I should at least spend one holiday with Renee. I would be with Charlie for Christmas break. When I told him that he still wasn't too happy about it until I told him I would have almost a month to spend with him. After that he calmed down and agreed with me.

I went into my overly packed closet trying to find what clothes I wanted to take down to Jacksonville. I grabbed a couple of the bathing suits Alice had just bought me for this trip, I put them into my suitcase. I carefully searched four my four favorite outfits that I would be most comfortable in. I folded them neatly and placed them into my suitcase as well. I grabbed a pair of flip-flops and a pair of tennis shoes. I gathered undergarments and my toiletries and shoved them into by suitcase and zipped it up. I was packed at last.

Now I had to pick something out to wear today. Went to go back to my closet when I had two strong arms wrap around my waist. I smiled and turned to greet Edward's vivacious green eyes, which made me lose everything I was going to say to him. I moved one of his hands from my waist and brought it up to my chin to tilt my face up so he could captivate my lips in his. We spend at least twenty minutes just kissing and enjoying being together, even though we have been spending every moment possible with each other. Last night was the first time he slept at his own apartment in the last month, so naturally I was excited that he was back.

Alice came into the room stomping around room. My guess is that she was hoping to break my attention off of Edward and focus all of it on her. I didn't want to break away from Edward. She left the room, so I thought she gave up. Edward began to chuckle at how I was ignoring her.

Alice came back into the room and literally pulled me away from Edward as Jasper pulled Edward out of the room. I was shocked to see how strong Alice was for being so little. Maybe it was from carrying all of those shopping bags around all the time. I began to giggle at the thought.

"What are you giggling about?"

"Nothing really." I said trying to stop giggling.

"I have been trying to get you attention for at least ten minutes." Alice said, standing with her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot at me.

"You were not in here for no ten minutes. It was more like two."

"Fine, but I wanted to talk about how you haven't been spending any time with me like you use to. I think the last time we actually spent time together was before the Halloween party."

She was right I have been spending all my time with Edward. I instantly felt horrible, because she was my first friend here and I was spending all my time with her brother. I guess I wasn't exactly being fair to her.

"I'm sorry Alice." I said. I walked over and gave her a hug. She returned it for a brief moment before pushing me away.

"Just promise me that after this weekend you'll start spending time with me again. I'm not asking you to quit spending time with Edward, because that would be cruel but I am asking you to spend a little less time with him."

"Okay Alice. I promise." As soon as I spoke the words she wanted to hear she hugged me and pushed Edward back into the room as she left.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked.

"She just felt left out, because I am spending all my time with you."

"Ahh…I just had that some talk with Jasper. Go figure."

He once again pulled me into his strong embrace. We were silent for a few moments, just thinking.

"Edward, are you sure you want to come with me? What about your family?"

"Yes I want to come. I think it is important to meet the family of the one I love." He said then bent down and kissed me. "Besides my family thinks I should too. They said that you got to meet them and now it is my turn to meet yours."

I just nodded because I wasn't sure of what to say. He pulled closer so that there was no space in between us. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until I caught a glimpse at the clock, I pulled away from him. He had a puzzled look on his face.

"I have to get ready for class." I told him. He face relaxed and I could tell that he was no longer worried.

I went over to my closet and grabbed jeans and a nice shirt that wasn't too dressy. I got in the shower and hurried. I dried off, got dressed, brushed and blow dried my hair, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my backpack that I always took to class with me. Grabbed Edward by the arm and pulled him out with me. I didn't have time to actually spare, I had to leave right now if I wanted to make it to class on time.

"Bella, I can drive you to class." Edward said.

"I would rather walk and if we just keep going I will get there a little bit before class actually starts."

He chuckled at me and continued walking with me. When I reached the building I needed, Edward gave me a quick kiss before heading towards the music building. I raced up the third floor of the academic building and made it with one minute to spare.

Classes went by really fast today, but then again we only had two classes because of the thanksgiving holiday. So after class our last class Edward and I went back to my apartment and wrote our mythology papers, so we wouldn't have to scrabble around to get them finished when we go back. After our papers were finished we still had three hours till our flight, so we spend sometime with Alice and Rose. We said our goodbyes when it was time and left.

_**A/N: This part one of two. Please Review.**_


	23. Thanksgiving pt2

-Thanksgiving Weekend-

-Thanksgiving Weekend-

Part 2

Edward's POV-

We arrived about an hour before our flight. I have to admit I am very nervous about this trip, even though Bella has told me that meeting Renee will be a breeze compared to meeting Charlie. I think what has me so worried is that this is my first time meeting a girlfriend's parents. I was never serious enough about anyone, so I never felt the need to meet their family unless I was serious.

"Are you okay Edward? You seem worried about something. If it's because you're meeting my mother, I've told you don't worry about it, she'll love you."

"I know you've told me that many times. I can say I officially know how you felt when I told you that you'd be meeting my parents." I tried to laugh but I knew it sounded to fake to be believable.

"Flight 22 to Jacksonville, is now boarding at gate 13." Came over the PA.

"Well, it looks like it's time to leave. Edward, if you don't want to go, I'll understand." Bella told me. I could see in her eyes that she was sincere about it, but I needed to meet her parents.

"Bella, I'm going with you and I will be fine. As long as I'm with you, I can face anything." I bent down and gently pressed my lips into hers.

"We have to go." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the boarding area.

/\\\\\\

Bella's POV-

There for a little bit before we actually got on the plane, I thought Edward was going to change his mind, but to my surprise he didn't. He has more courage than me, because if I were in his place going to meet his parents I would have chickened out. He doesn't have anything to be nervous about, the only time he should be nervous is if he meets Charlie.

We didn't really talk much during the plane ride. He must have seen that I was extremely tired.

"Bella, Why don't you rest some before we land."

"I guess I should that way I can talk to my mom more." I went to sleep. The next thing I know, Edward is waking me.

"Love, it's time to get up." Edward's velvety voice told me.

He seemed quite a bit calmer than he was when we boarded the plane. We walked into the airport. I saw my mother and Phil standing there waving at me to get my attention. Once Renee seen that I noticed her, she started running toward me.

"Bella!" I could hear her call out over all the commotion that surrounded us. I just smiled and walked towards her.

"Hi Mom." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed. I could feel all the air leaving my lungs as she did so. When she realized that I couldn't breathe she let me go.

"Look at you! You look so grown up."

"I don't look any different than the last time you saw me."

"Okay, but you're certainly dressing different."

I knew she would notice that, because I was always the stubborn one when it came to clothes. She always tried buying me the really expensive, fashionable, 'in' clothes and I've never let her buy them. I convinced her that she could spend her money on more important things.

"Yes, but it really wasn't by choice. My roommates bought me a whole new wardrobe for my birthday and took all my other clothes and either hid them or destroyed them. I'm guessing that they destroyed them, because they always made a point to tell me that I was in dire need of new clothing."

She started laughing. "They sound like people I would like."

"I'm sure you would." I said with a smile. Just then Edward came up to me with our luggage. "Mom, this is Edward."

"Thee Edward? The one that you're always talking about when we talk?"

"Yes, that Edward." I felt my face turning hot. "Edward, this is my mom Renee."

"It's nice to meet you." He nervously held out a hand to her, but was taken back when she didn't shake his hand. Instead she hugged him.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." Renee said to Edward.

After a few minutes he finally relaxed. I knew my mother would greet him with a hug.

/\\\\\\

Edward's POV-

When Bella introduced me to her mother, all my nervousness seemed to return.

"It's nice to meet you." I held my shaking hand out to her, but I didn't expect her to push my hand away and hug me. It was quite startling.

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." Renee said.

Bella then introduced me to Phil. After a few minutes of talking with them I began to calm down. They were very kind just like my sweet Bella. I'm glad I didn't back out of this trip at the last minute. We went to the car to leave. Phil drove home as Renee was talking to mostly Bella.

When we got to what I assumed was their house, Phil helped me grab the bags out of the trunk even though there was only two and weren't really big. We followed Renee and Bella upstairs. Bella went into her room. I was expecting Renee to show me to another room, so I waited in the hallway.

"Edward, this is where you will be sleeping as well." Renee said. "I trust my daughter not to do anything that would upset me and I feel that I can trust you as well. After everything Bella has told me about you I feel like I know you."

I wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was certainly not what I was expecting. So I just nodded at her. I walked into the room and put the bags down on the floor.

"We'll just leave you for a few minutes. Just don't stay up here too long." Phil said as he closed the bedroom door.

I was still shocked by Renee letting me stay in the same room as Bella.

/\\\\\\

Bella's POV-

Edward set the bags down on the floor. He was speechless for some reason. I think it was because my mother is letting him sleep in here with me.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I could tell that he was thinking about something. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom to change, because I didn't want my mother telling Edward he had to sleep somewhere else. I have gotten used to sleeping next to him.

I went back to my room to see that he wasn't in there. I heard him talking to Renee. I was glad that he felt comfortable enough to talk to them now. I went downstairs into the kitchen where Renee was making sandwiches, which was basically the only thing she could make without messing them up.

"So Edward told me that you are leaving Friday morning." Renee said.

"Yeah, I have so much work that needs to get finished before finals."

"You told me that you were staying until Saturday, but I understand."

I could see that she was a little upset about me leaving a day early.

"Well if you have something planned we can stay."

"No I didn't really have anything planned, but tomorrow we will be exchanging Christmas presents as well. I just thought that would be best beings I won't see you for Christmas."

"Good, because we brought you presents as well." Edward shot me a confused glance.

After talk for a good two hour, Renee told us that we all should get some sleep for tomorrow.

/\\\\\\

Edward's POV-

I woke up to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. I looked down at my sleeping angel and knew that she wouldn't be disturbed by the noise. I slowly and carefully got up out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Did I wake you up?" Renee asked.

"No, I was already up." I lied. "Would you like some help?"

"That would be great. I assume Bella told you that I'm not a very good cook."

"She might have mentioned it once or twice." My comment made her laugh a little.

After we pulled the neck out of the turkey, stuffed it, and put it in the oven, we talked a little.

"So Bella has told me about you and how you've seemed to click right away."

I was a bit nervous, because I didn't know if Bella told her about our first kiss or not. I figured if she asked how we met I would tell her about the kiss. It didn't surprise me when she did ask.

"So how did you two meet?"

"I was on my way to visit my sister at her apartment when I saw this girl that tripped and was about to hit the pavement, so I ran up to her and caught her. I helped her back on her feet and introduced myself. After a few minutes I asked her if she needed help carrying her boxes up. She said no at first, but I told her I would rather help her and know that she didn't fall, instead of spending the rest of the ay wondering if and how many times she fell."

"I take it she let you help her then." Renee said.

"Yes. So we carried the first couple of boxes up and I realized that Bella was roommates with my sister Alice and lifetime friend Rosalie. We talked while we were bringing boxes in and when I was getting ready to leave, I kissed her."

"And that's when your sister and friend walked in on you two right?" She smiled.

"Bella told you this story?" I asked clearly confused.

"Of course she did. I asked you to see if you would tell me about the kiss or if you would just leave it out. I'm glad to see that you were completely honest with me."

"I'm in love with your daughter and the last thing I would want is for you to not be able to trust me."

"Well I'm glad she found someone like you. She also tells me that she met both of your parents."

"Yes and Alice told me that she seen my mother handed me something and now she's very curious about it. I be right back, I'm going to go up a get it." I told her.

I knew Renee probably already had a good idea about what it was, but I figured I would show her now, because she wouldn't be around when Bella actually found out what it is. I quietly opened the door and quickly grabbed the little bag it was in and left. It was too early for Bella to actually get up, so I didn't shut the door all the way because I didn't want to wake her. I went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

I handed the bag to Renee and she looked at the object carefully and just nodded her head at me.

"I knew this is what it would be. Bella will like it."

I was glad that Renee liked it.

/\\\\\\

Bella's POV-

I woke up and noticed that Edward wasn't in the room with me. I took advantage of Edward not being with me to take a shower. After my shower I got dressed and wrapped the towel around my head. I went back to my room to see if Edward was in there, but he wasn't. I glanced at my clock and noticed it was almost noon. I rushed back to the bathroom to finish my daily routine, which involved brushing my hair and teeth. I made my way downstairs.

"Good morning Bella." Phil greeted me as I came down.

" 'Morning'. Where are Mom and Edward?" I asked.

"Oh they're out on the porch swing. They have been talking since about seven this morning."

I went outside to see my mother talking and laughing. Edward was chuckling as well. I was glad they were getting along and then I realized that Edward had a photo album in his hands. _Great, she's already brought out the photo albums; hopefully they're not the embarrassing ones. _But as I got closer I knew that they were.

"Good morning, love." Edward greeted. "How did you sleep?"

"It could have been better." I turned my focus to Renee. "Mom you're showing him the pictures all ready?" I whined.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"Didn't my mother share anything embarrassing about me?" Edward asked.

"Not really, even if she did I don't think it is as embarrassing as those pictures. I know she has told you all of the stories behind each picture as well."

"They're not that bad." Edward assured me. "Besides we're done now."

"Now it is time to exchange gifts." Renee told us.

"Okay, Edward and I will go and get our gifts to you."

I pulled Edward upstairs and into my room.

"Bella, what gifts?" Edward asked.

I opened my duffle bag and pulled out two gifts. I handed the one addressed to Phil to Edward, so he could give it to him and I was going to give Renee the other one.

"I fell horrible because I didn't get them anything."

"It's fine Edward, you didn't know. I put both of our names down, so they'll think it's from both of us."

We made our way back downstairs with the gifts.

"Mom, I want you and Phil to open your gifts first."

"Okay." I handed Renee her gift. She opened the little box to reveal a mother's necklace. "Oh Bella…" I cut her off.

"You've been talking about how you have wanted one, so I decided to buy you one."

Renee started crying. I went over and hugged her as Edward handed Phil his gift. Phil opened his to see the five baseball books I bought him.

"Thanks, now I have something interesting to read other than the paper."

Renee handed Edward his gift. He opened it to reveal a CD he already had, but he didn't say anything about already have it.

"Thank you. Debussy is one of my favorites."

Next it was my turn, I was handed a medium sized box. I slowly opened it. They had bought me a printer.

"Every time we talked you said that you wished you had a printer, so Phil thought he should get you one."

She handed me another gift. She had bought me a new copy of Romeo and Juliet, because I've read mine so much that it was falling apart.

"Thanks Mom and thank you Phil for the printer."

Renee announced that our turkey dinner was finished. We sat down and said grace and then ate. We talked about anything that came to mind. After we were finished eating the guys went into the living room to watch the game while Renee and I did the mounds of dishes.

"So what do you think of Edward?" I was curious.

"He is a keeper Bella." I laughed at her abruptness. She was the one that usually said more.

"So then you like him?"

"Yes, very much. I thought Jake was perfect for you, boy was I wrong."

"Do you think dad will like him?"

"I'm not quite sure, but then again probably not because he'll see how much you care for each other and might think Edward's the one that will steal his little girl from him."

I knew she was probably right. He was never fond of anyone besides Jake.

"Are you taking him to meet Charlie over your Christmas break?"

"Not for the whole break, but for maybe a few days. He's really nervous about meeting him though."

"I bet. Charlie's a police officer, wouldn't that intimidate you?"

"I don't know."

We talk more as we cleaned the kitchen and then joined the guys.

A/N: I know you have probably already figured what Esme gave Edward, but I won't be writing that chapter next. There will be a few chapters before…I know I told you that it would be revealed during thanksgiving, but I changed my mind. Sorry. Please Review.


	24. Going Back

-Going Back-

-Going Back-

Bella's POV-

I couldn't believe how fast the few days with my mother went by. I would have loved to stay longer, but I really did have quite a bit of work and tons of studying to do for my finals. Edward and I gathered our belongings and packed the away in our suitcases.

"Bella are you sure you want to leave this early?" Edward asked. "I don't mind staying longer."

"I want to stay longer, but I feel that I'm not ready for my finals. So I need to go back and finish up my work and study."

"You know if you study too much you'll fail." I knew he was trying to talk me out of leaving tonight. "It won't hurt to stay one more day."

"Edward, I'm not staying another day and you can't change my mind." I said firmly.

"I bet I could." He said smugly.

I just ignored him and finished packing. I felt bad knowing I was going to be spending Christmas, which just happens to be the longest break other than summer break, with Charlie. Maybe I'll come here for spring break and spend more time with her. I started to carry my suitcase down the stairs when Edward snatched it out of my hands and ran down the stairs as fast as he could.

"I'm very well capable of carrying my own luggage!" I yelled down to him, which only caused him to laugh.

My mother offered to drive us to the airport and I knew it was going to be a very emotional goodbye, but it's not like I wouldn't see her again. Edward loaded all of our things into the trunk and then slid in the back seat with me. The trip to the airport seemed to fly by. Before either of us knew it our flight was announced. We said our goodbyes to my mother and Phil.

"Edward, you treat Bella with all the respect she deserves." Renee said before hugging him. "It was a pleasure to meet and spend time with you."

"I fell the same way." Edward said in response.

My mother turned to me and I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I knew this was coming and I also knew that I couldn't stop her from doing it. Out of instinct I started to tear up as well.

"Oh mom, I'll be fine and I promise I will see you again." I tried calming her.

"When?" She asked when she was able to breathe normally again.

"Well, I was thinking about spring break or maybe even a week over my winter break. I'm not going to promise that, but if I'm unable to then, I can promise I will spend quality time with you during the summer."

She seemed to relax a little bit. We finished saying our goodbyes and Edward and I boarded the plane.

A/N: I know it was short, but I am working two jobs now and I figure that if I write shorter chapters I will be able to update more frequently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!!


	25. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Author's Note:

I'm sorry this story has been put on hold, but I have become quite busy. I'm currently working two jobs so I don't have time for much right now. So I have to pick one or two of my stories to update more, but I can't decide, so I put a poll up to let you (my readers) decide.

I will be finishing all my stories as soon as I can, but I can't have two jobs and update all fours stories all the time either.

So Please Vote For Which Stories You Would Like me To Finish Up First. You May Pick Two Stories.

Sorry And Thanks,

Bella4Edward


	26. We're Back

-We're Back-

-We're Back-

Bella's POV-

I was glad to be back, but in the same aspect I would have loved to stay with my mother longer. Edward carried in our suitcases and put them into my room. I was surprised that Alice and Rose weren't back from where ever they went yet. Usually they beat me at everything.

"Edward, I'm going to go and take a nap before starting studying."

"Okay, I'll join you then." He said with a smirk across his face.

"That's fine, but I'm serious about taking a nap." And I was.

"Okay love."

We went into my bedroom and lay on the bed. I gave Edward a quick kiss and rolled over so I wasn't facing him. He pulled me close, so he could hold me. He started kissing my neck and I realized if I didn't stop him now then that simple kissing would lead into more.

"Edward, please stop." I said.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just really tired. I promise after I sleep I'll be back to normal." I smiled.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep then." He kissed my neck one more time.

Edward fell asleep before I did, but it wasn't long before I followed.

"Bella! You're back!" I heard Alice squeal as she jumped on my bed. "Wake up!! We want to hear all about your trip!"

I didn't want to get up but I had no choice in the matter. I glanced at Edward figuring that he would be awake, because of Alice. But to my utter surprise he was still sleeping. I let Alice pull me to the living room.

"Congrats Bella!! I'm so happy for you and Edward!" Alice said. I was completely confused on what she was congratulating me on.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Silly Bella, you engagement with Edward." As soon as she said engagement my eyes grew wide. "Oh no, he didn't ask you did he?"

I shook my head no. I knew he had something for me, well now I knew what it was. It's too soon for that, even though I would have said yes, it would have been a long engagement. Why didn't he ask me? Maybe he didn't want to marry me anymore. Was it because I won't sleep with him?

"Bella, don't say anything to Edward about this." Alice snapped me out of my worrying thoughts.

"Don't say what Alice?" Edward asked.

"How long have you been standing there?" Alice asked her brother.

"Just long enough to hear you tell Bella not to say anything to me." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Bella what can't you tell me?"

"Edward, it's a surprise. I can't tell you yet, it would ruin it." I lied. I didn't want Edward to be mad at Alice for telling me. I knew Edward wasn't completely convinced, because I was a horrible liar. But he didn't bring the subject up again.

We all had dinner together and then I broke away to study, I knew I wouldn't be able to focus on studying. I went to my room and sat at my desk and started with my mythology book. I got through the main points of the first chapter before my mind headed back to why Edward didn't ask me to marry him.

"Bella, it's getting late. Why don't we go to bed and get some sleep. I promise to let you study all day tomorrow if that's what you want to do."

"Edward, I think you should stay at your apartment until finals are over. I don't think I will be able to study like I should with you here."

"Is that what you really want?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We can still see each other during the day, but at night I think you should sleep at your apartment."

"Okay." He came over and kissed my passionately. "Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Edward."

_**A/N: This story came in first place with 90 votes!! Please Review!!**_


	27. Thinking

-Thinking-

-Thinking-

Edward's POV-

I was surprised that Bella told me to leave. Usually she's begging me to stay with her. Alice had to have told her something that is upsetting her, because when Bella told me it was a surprise and that she couldn't tell me, Alice was fidgeting in her seat. I decided that I would call Alice on my walk to my apartment.

"Hello." Alice said and I could tell that she was worried about something.

"Alice, you need to tell me what you told Bella."

"Why?" I knew she was afraid to tell me.

"Because if you don't, I fear Bella will keep pushing me away until she no longer wants me in her life." Then suddenly it clicked; I had forgot to tell Alice I wasn't going to propose to Bella until I met her dad. "Alice you congratulated her didn't you?"

"Yes and I'm so sorry…I didn't know that you didn't ask her yet. Before you even say it, I know I should have looked and seen if there was a ring on her finger first. Edward, I'm really sorry. What do you want me to do to try and fix this?"

"You have done enough by apologizing. I think the rest is up to Bella and myself. We need to talk this issue through. I hope I can get her to talk to me." I hung up the phone.

Bella's POV-

I went to bed after Edward finally left. I felt horrible about making him leave, but I need to think about everything.

_Maybe Edward wants someone else, but doesn't quite know how to let me go. Wait, Edward has had many girlfriends, so breaking up with me wouldn't be any different then breaking it off with the rest of them. Maybe I should ask for Rose and Alice's help…_

My thoughts were cut off when Edward came storming into my room.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? Ever since we came back you have been pushing me away."

"There's nothing wrong with me!" I snapped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Don't change the subject. I figured that when we got back that you were just tired, so when you wanted to take a nap I understood. But after you talked to Alice, you started pushing me away. What did she tell you?" He asked.

"I already told you what we were talking about." I lied.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar. You are hiding something. What did she tell you?" He asked again.

"It's nothing important." I lied again. Maybe I should just talk to him about it.

"She obviously told you something that upset you. I think we should talk about it and then we can fix it together." Edward said.

"Edward, you know what she told me don't you?"

"Yes I do and I think you need to hear my reasoning before you push me out of your life."

"Okay, we can talk. Why didn't you ask me?"

"There are three reasons. One: I wanted to meet your father and ask for you hand in marriage, Two: It was is a bit too early, after all we have only known each other for about four months, and Three: I was worried you would have said no." He gave all three reasons.

"I'm sorry Edward." I felt stupid for just pushing him away without talking to him first. "I thought it was because you realized that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Bella, I love you more than one person has ever loved anyone. I can't live with out you. I just don't want to ask you before meeting your father. I hope you understand."

"I do understand." And I really did now.

"Well goodnight my one and only love." He kissed me on the forehead and started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Back to my apartment like you asked earlier."

"I don't want you to leave. Can you please stay with me?"

His crooked smile played on his lips. "If that's what you really want."

"Of course that's what I want. I love you Edward."

Edward stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed next to me.

Edward's POV-

I was glad that we talked about this and cleared everything up. I hope Alice learned from her mistake, but I highly doubt it.

Bella rolled over and looked at me.

"I'm ready." She whispered. I was confused there for a moment at what she meant. As soon as I delineated what she meant, I was shocked.

"No Bella. Tonight is not the night."

"Why not?"

"Because I think you're still upset about the whole thing and that you think you need to give yourself to me to keep me. Well if that's what you're thinking you're wrong. We don't have to do that. I love you without having sex with you."

"That's not what I was thinking, but it's good to know. I really am ready though."

"Okay, but not tonight."

"Fine." She pouted.

She kissed me passionately in hopes of us getting carried away, but I knew what she was doing and I wasn't going to let us get carried away.

_**A/N: I had to write this chapter, because most of you thought that Bella would push Edward away. Please Review!!**_


	28. Christmas Break Pt 1

-Christmas Break-

-Christmas Break-

Part One

Bella's POV-

I just finished with my last final exam for this semester. I walked up and handed it to the Professor and quietly walk out of the classroom. I was on my way back to my apartment when I felt someone grab my shoulder. This person turned me around and before I could see whom it was he kissed me.

The kiss, of course, gave him away. It was Edward. I thought he was still in the room taking the exam, but then again he has always been faster at taking test than me.

"Hey, just what doing you think you're doing?" I asked after the kiss ended.

"Kissing my very beautiful girlfriend." He smirked.

"What am I going to do with you, Edward?"

"Love me." He smiled his crooked smile.

"Don't I all ready do that?" He nodded in response to my question.

We walked back to my apartment, which somehow turned into his as well. But in all honesty I didn't mind at all. I actually enjoyed having him with me all the time. The only thing was I had to make sure I spent time with Alice and Rose as well.

"Are you ready to go back home for about a month?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I miss Charlie."

"Are you sure you still want me to go with you?"

"I told you that you should go visit your family first. If you changed your mind I'll understand."

"I don't need to visit my family for an entire month. Besides they have plenty of money to come and visit me when ever they want."

"Okay, are you ready then?"

"We're leaving now?"

"Yes and I'm driving."

Edward's POV-

I didn't really want to drive all the way there, but that was completely her decision. So I helped her carry all of her belongs that she wanted to take with her out to the car.

"Bella, can we take my car?" I asked.

"What's wrong with my car?"

"I fear it's not going to make it there. My car is more comfortable anyways."

"Whatever Edward. We'll take the Volvo then."

I put all the stuff into the car while she was saying goodbye to Alice and Rose.

Bella's POV-

"He's going to ask you sometime over break." Alice whispered into my ear as I gave her a hug goodbye.

"Ask me what?" I asked, clearly playing dumb. Alice just rolled her eyes at me, because she knew what I was doing. "If he does he does if not, then he'll ask when he's ready. I don't want him to ask me because he feels he has to."

"You know it'll be because he wants to." Rosalie added her input into the conversation.

"I know." I smiled at them both.

"Are you ready for our long trip to Forks?" Edward asked me.

"Yep." I said goodbye to Rose and Alice one more time before getting into the car. We drove away from the girls and apartment.

We had only been on the road ten minutes at the most, when my phone started ringing. I looked down at the caller Id to see that it was Alice.

"Hello Alice. What do you need? We just left."

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alice, talk to Edward. I'm trying to drive."

"He's letting you drive his precious car?" Alice said loudly.

"Yes, but he said if anything happens to it he'll never forgive me."

"That's kinda harsh."

"He was just joking." Or was he? I wasn't really sure at this point, but I also didn't really care either. "I'm handing the phone to Edward."

"Okay, bye"

"Bye."

I handed the phone to Edward and he just looked at me like he didn't even know what to do with it.

"Talk to your sister. I'll keep talking to her, but I can't promise that your Volvo will be safe from harm." He glared at me, but took the phone from my hand. That was easier than I thought. His car must mean a lot to him.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward said.

Edward's POV-

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to do it yet. It's still early." I tried to make it sound like we were talking about something else other than when I was going to ask Bella to marry me. "I think so."

"Good, because I think you should have done it over thanksgiving break. But that's just me."

"Alice, I'll have Bella call you when we get to her dad's house. I don't want to run up her cell phone bill."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

I was glad that she didn't put up a fight with not talking to Bella or me for a little over a day. I handed Bella her phone and she smiled at me. But before I had the chance to talk to her my cell phone started to ring. I didn't even bother looking at the caller Id. I just figured it was Jasper or Emmett.

"Hello?"

"You didn't say anything about your phone." Alice said.

"I figured you would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to you anymore today."

"You're very cranky today Eddie."

"And you just made it worse by calling me Eddie."

"Is it because Bella is driving your car?"

"No." I hissed.

"Are you sure?" Alice kept pushing the subject.

"Fine, you're right. It is because of that." I could no longer be friendly with her.

"Everything will be okay. She's drives too slow for anything to happen to your precious car."

"I'm hanging up now. BYE!"

I hung up on her. She could be just way too annoying sometimes and this just happened to be one of those times.

Bella's POV-

I could tell Edward was getting annoyed with Alice, but I wondered what she was saying to make him that way.

/\\\\

We have been on the road for almost six hours and I was starting to get tired.

"Edward, do you mind driving for a while?" I already knew the answer to the question, because he has been very tense watching me drive for the last six hours.

"Are you sure that you want me to drive?" He asked. I could see that he was relieved at the offer to let him drive.

"It's your car and yes I'm sure I want you to drive. I'm getting sleepy and I need to sleep."

"Do you want to stop at a hotel?"

"No, not unless we absolutely have to." I told him.

"So, basically if I can't stay awake any more."

"Yeah that sounds about right." I smiled.

"Okay love, just take the next rest area exit and we'll switch spots."

I did as he said. It didn't take long for me fall asleep.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was boring, and I apologize for that, but the next chapter should be better. The next chapter involves Edward meeting Jake or Charlie (I'm not sure which one I want him to meet first yet)! Please Review!!**_


	29. Christmas Break Pt 2

-Christmas Break-

-Christmas Break-

Part Two

Bella's POV-

I woke up expecting to be in Edward's Volvo, but to my surprise I was in a bed. I was completely by myself. I tried to let my eyes adjust to the sunlight that was shining through the single window of the room. I realized that Edward must have become very tired to actually stop and get a hotel room.

I walked into what I thought was the bathroom, but instead it was a little closet that was empty. I walked out of the room altogether in hopes to find Edward somewhere, but when I walked out I saw a yard instead of a parking lot like you do with most hotels. I then realized I was in a house and not a cheap hotel room like I thought.

"Edward?" I called out. There was no response at all. The only thing I heard was my voice echoing and my heart beating fast in my chest. I walked around the house to see if Edward's car was out front, but the only vehicle there was an old beat up ford pickup truck.

"Edward?!" I yelled. After waiting a few moments there was still no response. I began to panic. I went back into the house and into the room I was in hopes of finding a note from him explaining where he went and when he'll be back, but I found absolutely nothing of the sort.

_Why on earth am I here? Where the hell is Edward? Where is this place? _My mind kept coming up with questions that a normal person would ask in the same position that I'm in. My thoughts were abruptly halted when I heard the footsteps coming down the hallway. I thought that it might be Edward, so I was going to call out his name. But there was this little voice telling me that I shouldn't say anything, because chances are that it's not him. So I stayed quiet and slowly moved into the small empty closet. I moved behind the doors in the corner, so I was out of sight, knowing that if I shut the doors they would make too much noise and that if the person in question saw that they were shut; it would give my hiding spot away.

I sat there quietly and when the door to the room opened I began to panic, but at the same time hoped it was Edward. I heard things being thrown around the room as if this person was looking for something valuable. The steps were heading back towards the door to leave, until I sneezed.

I knew for sure that I would be found. _Please Edward come back and save me. _I thought and repeated over and over in my head. The closet doors were pushed open violently. I screamed as I looked up and saw the man with long hair. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out of the closet. The whole time I was screaming and crying for Edward to save me. After what seemed like forever everything blacked out and I could feel someone shacking me gently saying my name.

"Bella?" His smooth velvet voice called. "Bella love, are you alright?"

"Edward?" I asked opening my eyes to see that Edward and I were both in the Volvo.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think so. That was one horrible nightmare." I was still shaken at the dream to talk even more.

"I'm really tired, do you mind if we stop at a hotel so we can get some sleep?" He asked. I could see that he was extremely tired.

"Sure, if you think you need to." I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to, because of the stupid dream I had. So I decided that it would be best to let him.

Edward pulled off the freeway and onto the exit that showed many hotels on the sign. He of course chose the fancy, most expensive one around. We checked in and got the key and went upstairs to the second floor. We walked into the room and he basically hit the bed and was sound asleep.

I, on the hand, refused to sleep. I couldn't help but to replay the terrifying dream over and over again. I thought about how Charlie would react to meeting Edward. I could imagine the three of us sitting at the kitchen table. Charlie would have his gun lying on the table for Edward to see, as he explains _his_ rules for dating _his_ daughter. I could just see Jade, my dad's girlfriend, telling him to put his gun away and that it was necessary, until Edward actually broke my heart. But because Charlie's so stubborn, he just ignores Jade's request and leaves it there on the table.

I broke off that thought and started wondering why Jade came into the picture. I knew that they were together, but I barely know her so she shouldn't be popping into my head like that. I also wondered if Jade and Charlie are living together. I wouldn't think so, because it has only been about four and a half months since they've been together. But then again, look at Edward and I, we're basically living together and we haven't known each other for years like Charlie and Jade have. Okay so they're probably living together.

So I guess the real question is how does Jade treat him? I want Charlie to have someone that supports him in whatever he does and would do anything for him. After all he is my father and has had a pretty rough life, with my mom leaving him and taking me with her when I was so young. Charlie has always told me that when I decided to move back to Forks, to start my high school career, that it was the third best thing that has happened to him. The first being the day I was born, and the second being the day he married my mother.

After a while I ended up drifting off to sleep.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I know this was quite different and random, but I promise that the next chapter will be focused and I will stick to my plan. I have the next one all ready to be posted if I can get 15 reviews I'll post it today. Please Review!!**_


	30. Christmas Break Pt 3

-Christmas Break-

-Christmas Break-

Part Three

Edward's POV-

I woke up to find at four in the morning to find Bella still awake. I didn't want her to know that I was awake so I didn't say anything to her. It wasn't long before I fell back to sleep, but I woke up again at eight in the morning to find my precious angel sleeping. I didn't want to wake her just yet, so instead I went down to the car and grabbed a change of clothes for both of us. When I got back to the room, Bella was awake crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing now. I thought you left me." It hurt me to have her thinking I was going to leave her.

"Love, you know I won't leave you ever." I tried to reassure her.

"I know, I think it's because of that stupid dream yesterday in the car. I just need to get some sleep and I should be fine." She said.

"Would you like to take a shower? I brought you up a change of clothes."

"Yeah, I think a shower would be good. How far away from Forks are we?"

"About six hours away. I figured if we leave here at nine then we'll get there around three in the afternoon."

"Okay." She said as she took her clothes from me and headed towards the bathroom.

I quickly changed and lay on the bed wondering what her father is like. _Is he overprotective and controlling? _If Charlie was controlling I doubt he would have let Bell go half way across the country to go to school. The only thing Bella has told me about him is that he's a cop and he has a lady friend, Jade. She's never really talked about her family that much.

She's told me that when she was really young, her mom and her moved to Phoenix, Arizona and that she lived there until she was about fourteen. Then when her mom remarried she decided to move back to Forks to be with her father. That's about all I know about her life with her parents.

"Edward, are you ready to leave? It's almost nine."

"Yeah, I'm ready." We went downstairs and out to the car. I took the dirty clothes from Bella and put them into the trunk of the Volvo.

I could tell Bella was exhausted and that she needed to sleep. We ended up leaving the hotel a little after nine o'clock. Today was going to be very long being stuck in a car for another six hours, but I have to meet her father if I'm going to propose to her.

"Bella, why don't you try and get some sleep. I know you were up most of the night." I said, breaking the silence between us.

"I'm fine. I think the shower really woke me up." She said a little too quickly for it to be believable, but I decided it was best not to push the subject any farther.

It was once again quiet and before I knew it Bella had fallen asleep.

/\\\\\\

Six Hours Later

I was glad when I passed the sign that said: Forks 10 miles. (_**A/N: There probably isn't a sign that states this, but there may be.)**_ I noticed that Bella wasn't exaggerating about the no sunshine and all rain weather here.__Bella had to really be exhausted to sleep this long in the car. I didn't think I can stay in the car much longer then about five minutes, so I started to speed up a bit. I didn't go much fast I was only doing six mph over the speed limit, but I guess that's all it took because I as soon as I reached the small town of Forks, I saw the red and blue flashing lights in my rearview mirror.

"Great." I mumbled to myself. I slowed down and pulled over onto the shoulder of the non-busy road. I opened the glove compartment quietly, so I wouldn't wake Bella, and try to find the registration and proof of insurance. Once I found them, I closed the glove compartment and pushed the little button that would make the window go down.

Just after the window was all the way down, the cop appeared along side of the car. Before he could even ask for the registration, proof of insurance, and my license, I handed him to of the three and the pulled my wallet out and grabbed my license and handed it to him. He looked closely at my license.

"Edward, do you know why I pulled you over?" He asked.

"Because I was speeding?" It came out more like a question instead of a statement. I just hoped that all of this wouldn't wake Bella up.

"You sound unsure that you even did anything wrong."

"No, I know I've done something wrong. I went over the speed limit."

"That's right." He went back to looking at the papers I handed him. He wrote out a ticket and bent down to hand it to me.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a groggy voice.

"I'm here." I said while still looking at the police officer.

The guy had this very confused look on his face. He looked like he was thinking about something. He bent into the window to get a look at Bella. He's eyes became so wide it looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" The man called. I looked over at Bella. She was wide-awake now.

"Dad?" Bella asked.

"Damn straight. What the hell are you doing with this guy?" He asked.

"Well, this is my boyfriend Edward." She told him. "Edward, this is my father Charlie." Before he could say anything else, his radio went off, calling him to be somewhere else.

"Bella, we'll talk about this later, at home." Charlie said sternly and then walked back to his cruiser and sped off.

"Great, the first time I meet your father is when he is pulling me over for speeding."

"You were speeding? How fast were you going?" Bella asked, but I could see that she wasn't surprised at the fact of me speeding.

"I was only over the speed limit by five or six mph. It's not a big deal."

"In this town it is. The cops here usually have nothing else to do besides pulling people over for speeding."

"I wonder what all he's going to say tonight, about us?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know he's not happy at all."

A/N: Okay I don't really have much to say about this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!!

_**A special thanks to Elven at Heart for the idea of Charlie pulling Edward over. Thanks again!!**_


	31. Christmas Break Pt 4

-Christmas Break-

_**-Christmas Break-**_

_**Part Four**_

Bella's POV-

We finally arrived at my house. I was expecting Jade to be there, but to my surprise she was nowhere to be seen. Edward walked through the door with our luggage and set it quietly on the floor.

"Where's the guest room?" Edward asked.

"Charlie's not going to be happy." I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because we don't have a guest room. You'll just have to stay in my room with me."

"I think it'll be best if I stay on the couch, instead of with you in your room."

"Edward don't be silly. We're all adults, if Charlie doesn't like it, we can just leave."

"Bella, now you're the one who's being silly. You have been waiting to spend time with your father and now is your chance. I have to do something to make up for the way we met."

Edward was right. I have been waiting for this moment, for quite sometime now, to spend with Charlie. He was also right about making up for the way he met Charlie. I only hope Charlie doesn't make a big deal out of this.

"Okay, you can sleep on the couch, but just for tonight. Charlie will warm up to you once he gets to know you."

"I certainly hope so."

I gave him a tour of my small house, ending with my bedroom. I unpacked my clothes and put my laptop on the desk, where my old desktop computer used to be. My room looked so small compared to my room in the apartment. But it felt good to be home, in a familiar place. I looked at the clock and realized that Charlie would be home soon.

I raced downstairs tripping on the last step like normal, but I was able to catch myself from falling. I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the surprisingly full cabinets, trying to find something for dinner. Which wasn't very hard. I decided on making spaghetti.

I couldn't help but to laugh at the memory of Charlie trying to make spaghetti. The noodles were all in one lump, bobbing around in the hot boiling water of the pan. I remember having to take the jar of spaghetti sauce from the microwave. I still can't believe he put the whole jar in. It wouldn't have been so bad if he had taken the metal lid off the jar first.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked, startling me.

"Just a memory of Charlie making spaghetti."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because he can't cook. When I say he can't cook I mean he can't cook anything at all."

I continued cooking and asked Edward if he would set the table. When he agreed, I got all the plates, glasses, and silverware we would need and put it on the counter. Edward set the table and helped me put the food on the table. I told him where he should sit, which was across from me. I sat in my usual spot hoping that Jade didn't sit here. I was a bit nervous at what Charlie had to say to Edward.

Charlie and Jade walked in just in time to sit down and eat a hot dinner. Jade smiled at me and took her place at the table. My dad wasn't as happy as Jade though. He took his place at the table. Silence consumed the whole house and there was absolutely no eye contact being made. The air was filled with tension that could be cut with a knife.

I looked over to the coat rack and was relieved when I saw Charlie's gun hanging up. Well at least we don't have to worry about anyone getting shot tonight at least. Charlie was the first to fill his plate with food. He was also the first to begin eating.

"So how is dinner, dad?" I had to break the silence. I just couldn't take it any more.

"Fine, but just so you both know I haven't forgot about what happened today."

"I know." I knew that he didn't forget, when it's something that he doesn't like he'll remember it for years.

"Good, because after dinner you, me, and him are going to sit down and talk." (_**A/N: I know, bad grammar. I did it on purpose.**_) Charlie said as he pointed to Edward.

"I don't know why you have to make a big deal outta this. It was just a ticket for going five mph over the speed limit." I said.

"The laws are laws and are to be followed." Charlie said sternly.

"You know damn well that your anger towards Edward has nothing to do with speeding. It's because he's my boyfriend and you don't like the fact that I'm dating."

"Bella, please drop this until after dinner." Charlie warned, but I was beginning to become angry.

"No, I'm sorry but I have lost my appetite and I want to talk about this now." I said sternly. "You have no real reason to not like Edward. He makes mistakes like everyone else, but because he's my boyfriend you're going to blow this out of proportion. I know you too well dad. You cannot tell me different."

It fell quiet again, but this time I could see that Charlie knew I was right about the whole thing. After dinner, I helped clear the table and did the dishes with Edward, while Jade and Charlie went in the living room to talk.

"Bella, you didn't have to fight with your father over this. I knew coming here, he was going to be a bit hard on me."

"I know I didn't have to Edward, but he has no real reason to be hard on you. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that he can be an ass to you."

After dishes we went into the living room to talk about everything. I was prepared to argue with Charlie if needed.

"Okay, I thought it over and decided that Bella is right. So let's start over."

Edward nodded and I was glad that he was going to drop the whole speeding ticket, but I also knew that he would bring it up again eventually.

"So Edward, Where are you from?"

"Alaska. I decided to go to VSU with my friends." Edward said nervously.

After what seemed like two hundred questions, we all decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Before we go to bed I have one more question. How did you meet Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I went over to check up on my sister, Alice, and my friend, Rose, and to see if they needed help. Right outside of their apartment building I saw a girl that was carrying a big box and was about ready to trip. By the time I got up to her, she did trip and I caught her. I asked her if she was okay and offered to help her take the boxes to her apartment. She agreed and so when we got up to her apartment, I realized that it was my sister's apartment."

"Interesting. Well that's all the questions I have for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie got up and started heading for the stairs.

"Bella, can you get me a blanket and pillow?"

"Edward, you can go ahead and sleep in the same room as Bella. I know you did when you were at Renee's house, but just know that if I hear anything other than talking or snoring, you'll meet my gun and have about thirty seconds to get out of my house alive."

"Dad!" I said.

"I mean it."

_**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I hope you liked it! Please Review!!**_


	32. Christmas Break Pt 5

Last time:

Last time:

"_Interesting. Well that's all the questions I have for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie got up and started heading for the stairs._

"_Bella, can you get me a blanket and pillow?"_

"_Edward, you can go ahead and sleep in the same room as Bella. I know you did when you were at Renee's house, but just know that if I hear anything other than talking or snoring, you'll meet my gun and have about thirty seconds to get out of my house alive."_

"_Dad!" I said._

"_I mean it."_

_**-Christmas Break-**_

_**Part Five**_

Edward's POV-

I have to admit that Charlie's threat was a bit intimidating and for the first time ever I was actually afraid. Would he really do that? I swore that I wouldn't want to find out if he was serious. We finally reached what I assume is Bella's bedroom. She turned on the light to reveal her light yellow colored walls. Her room wasn't really big, but it wasn't horrible small either. It was perfect in a strange way.

"I'm going to take a shower, would you like to join me?" Bella asked.

"Are you crazy or did you not here what your father just said?" I asked.

"He wouldn't do that." She tried to assure me, but there was this little voice in my head telling me otherwise.

"That's what you think, but I happen to actually believe him."

Bella shook her head as she walked out of the room, but I didn't really care. I would rather be safe than sorry. Hopefully Bella will just drop everything with sexual intentions while we are here in her father's house, but for some reason I don't see that happening.

I decided to take the opportunity to change into my pajamas while I have some time to myself. I decided to take the spare pillow from Bella's bed and the two spare blankets that were in the rocking car and make a bed on the floor for me. I am determined to make sure that Charlie never had the need to show me his gun.

Bella's POV-

Charlie must have really made Edward nervous; because when I walked into my room he made up a bed on the floor.

"Edward, what on earth do you think your doing?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter at his silliness.

"I'm not going to take any chances while we are here with Charlie in the house."

"Okay, but I promise I won't try anything tonight."

"I think it would be best that I stay here on the floor." Edward informed me.

"Your gonna be in pain tomorrow from sleeping on the floor."

"I'll live. Goodnight Love."

"Goodnight Edward."

/\\\\\\\

Edward's POV-

I woke up to Bella's big brown eyes staring me in the face. I knew what she wanted and god knows I want it to, but it's still not the right time.

"Edward, we have the house completely to ourselves."

God she makes resisting her very hard, but I must try. Wait, who am I kidding I have wanted to be with her just as long as she has wanted to be intimate with me. Before I could respond to her statement, she was down on the floor with me; kissing me with as much passion as she could.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want right now?" I asked not being able to deny her this any longer. I hoped she would come to her senses and stop everything.

"Yes, I'm sure this is what I want." She replied.

Knowing I had just trapped myself causing me to giving into her desire, I decided that we both couldn't possibly wait any more. I gently kissed her soft lips as my hands roamed over her body. I moved down to her stomach and pushed her nightshirt up. I kissed her stomach gently with butterfly kisses as I took her shirt off. She laid there in her green panties.

She moaned my name ever so softly.

Bella's POV-

I can't believe he is actually giving into to me. His kisses all over my body felt amazing. I managed to let a moan escape from my mouth, and then I blushed as I realized that the only thing I was wearing were my underwear.

He was slowly removing my underwear as my bedroom door flung open. I screamed and covered myself with a blanket. When I looked in the doorway I was expecting Charlie to be standing there, but to my surprise it was Jake and Keshia.

_**A/N: I know it's been quite some time, but I figure that if I start writing shorter chapters then I'll be able to update more often. Please Review!!**_


	33. The Talk

Last time:

Last time:

_I can't believe he is actually giving into to me. His kisses all over my body felt amazing. I managed to let a moan escape from my mouth, and then I blushed as I realized that the only thing I was wearing were my underwear. _

_He was slowly removing my underwear as my bedroom door flung open. I screamed and covered myself with a blanket. When I looked in the doorway I was expecting Charlie to be standing there, but to my surprise it was Jake and Keshia._

_**The Talk!**_

_**(Still Christmas break)**_

_**Bella's POV-**_

"JAKE DON'T YOU KNOCK!! GET OUT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'll be down shortly. I knew my face had to be beat red. Jake left the room, but I knew as soon as I went downstairs, he'd give me a lecture about this.

"I should've of never let this happen. I'm so sorry Bella!" Edward apologized.

"Edward, I wanted this…well I didn't want Jake walking in on us, but I'm glad you let in a little."

We both were too embarrassed to say anything else, so we just hurried and got dressed. I pulled my hair back into a sloppy bun before heading downstairs. Keshia was sitting on the couch watching Jake pace back and forth while he was waiting for me to come downstairs.

"Jake, you really need to learn to ring the doorbell or knock before entering someone else's house."

"I just stopped to see Charlie and he told me that you were home and just to go right in." Jake said rebutting my statement.

"Fine, but Charlie only gave you permission to enter the house not my ROOM!! You STILL need to KNOCK!!" I was beyond the embarrassment now, I was furious.

"You shouldn't have been doing what you were with him!" Jake was mad, but not raising his voice at me.

"Jacob, you have no room to talk, we've done more than what they were doing in her room." Keshia spoke up. I could feel the embarrassment creeping back up to my face. I didn't really feel comfortable with having this conversation at all.

"Keshia, hush up now. They don't need to know what we do at home…"

"Just as you don't need to know what I am doing in my home." I interrupted his sentence.

"Bella.."

"Jake, I don't want to hear it! We are done having this conversation." I turned away from him and dragged Edward over to Keshia. "Keshia, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward this is Keshia."

I left Keshia and Edward in the living room so they could talk and get to know one another, while I took Jacob out into the kitchen to talk.

"Jake, you have no authority to talk to me the way you were in there. I'm nineteen, old enough to make my own choices. Even if you don't like the choices I make, you still don't have the right to add your input. You're my friend, not my brother or father. So stop acting like it."

"I'm sorry Bella." He sounded ashamed. "Would you like to introduce me to your boyfriend?" I gave Jake a hug and grabbed him and drug him back into the living room.

"Jake this is Edward Cullen My boyfriend, Edward as you can guess this is Jacob my best friend."

"Nice to finally meet you Jacob." Edward said as he extended his hand out to shake Jake's hand.

"I wish we could have meet under better circumstances than this." Jake said, "But it's nice to meet you."

_**A/N: Here is the Next chapter….yay!! Please Review!!**_


End file.
